


Maple Syrup and Morgan

by Swlfangirl



Series: Myspace and Mud Puddles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fourth part in my Myspace and Mud Puddles series. What's in store for the newly formed Winchester family after they've gotten their happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning these updates are not going to come as swiftly as they were last time.. I was updating chapters nearly every other day at least. I'm currently working on something else and I got a little stuck, so I thought maybe picking this back up will help me break through whatever it is going wrong with the other piece. However, I am making a promise to actively try to update this. it's not like I'm just gonna post one chapter and leave you guys hanging. You've been so supportive with this story I couldn't just abandon it like that. So I hope you enjoy and I'll do what I can to update like once a week at least.. no promises though! <3 Thank you guys sooo much!
> 
>  
> 
> Side note I've fixed their ages...Dean should have been twenty three before I'm not sure what got into me, but I've fixed it now so sorry if that's confusing!

Disney World took the Winchester’s for a spin like nothing they’d ever done. Ben was constantly gasping and cheering about different places, or events. Dean and Cas decided to spend the first two days just doing everything they could with Ben before locking themselves in their own private hotel suite for the next two, and finishing out the week with the rest of their family. As much as they enjoyed their family time, they liked the few moments of peace and passion that came with excusing themselves from the group. But as much as they loved... well “private time.” They didn’t want to miss out on too much of Ben’s first trip to Disney World.

Sam and Jess were happy with having him to themselves for a couple days. He was always such a well behaved child. They had once told themselves it would be good practice parenting, but they were no longer convinced. The smallest Winchester was one of a kind, they were sure it was some kind of fluke. All the other parents they knew were not nearly as fortunate. Most kids were much harder to handle, they assumed. Maybe, they would find out in a few years Sam thought.

The first two days passed quickly. Dean Winchester was a physical guy, he worked hard. He’d even spent a good portion of his time in a gym occasionally. However, none of that prepared him for the exhaustion that he would feel at the end of the day. They’d ran, walked, stood in line, until muscles he wasn't sure he’d had before started to ache. The hot Florida sun beating down on them the whole day. He didn’t know how Ben had survived it. It seemed even at 24, he was barely able to keep up with his 6 year old.

Dean decides it doesn't matter what they planned. He’s not going to survive this week if he doesn't get some rest soon! Castiel just smiles as he practically drags him to their room.

“How are you not dead?”

Cas sent him a superior glare without commenting.

“What? I’m serious. I mean I know you’re fit.. Just look at that body, but still .. I’m in good shape and I’m Knocking on Heaven’s Door.”

Before responding Castiel opened the door and pushed them both inside. The air felt cool against their skin and he couldn't help but enjoy it for a moment.

“Yes, but you scarf down pasta, bread, meat, and cheese like they are your saving grace. It doesn't provide much energy.“

He sat on the bed beside Dean who had catapulted himself on top the soft surface as soon as he could reach it.

“Oh my god, next thing I know you’re going to be lecturing me to eat my veggies!” Dean teased.

“Well before you start your warrior food rant.. you should remember just one thing Mr. Winchester.”

Dean gasped at that voice, that was Cas’ teacher voice. Barely finding his voice he stammered a moment.

“W..what’s that?”

“While you are laying there recuperating, I’m still very much capable of exerting myself.” He said with a devilish smile.

He stripped the thin tee over his head and cast it aside. His body a shade darker with all the sun exposure over the last two days. He stood and worked the buttons of his shorts open, and let them fall over his tightly toned legs. He palmed himself through the thin layer of cotton and felt his cock get even harder as Dean stared in awe.

Dean whined, literally whined.. He didn’t know he was capable of it but yet his mouth made the sound and he couldn't be bothered to regret it. Every inch of him was screaming for rest. Looking over the gorgeous sight that was his husband, the tight form he worshiped whenever possible, the body of the man he loved and he wanted so badly to have more strength.

“Fuck!” Dean hissed. He wasn't sure he could move. But if something was getting him out of this bed, Cas was going about it the right way.

Cas didn’t move closer, he just slid his hand over the bulge again.

“You want me, come get it...”

Dean knew that as badly as he wanted to stand up, throw his husband down, and fuck him until he couldn't walk anymore. It wasn't happening without some sort of miracle. He also knew as badly as he wanted that Cas wanted it too, he just had to outlast his husband’s power trip and he’d give in.

“I don’t know, I’m enjoying the show quite a bit.”

Cas bit his lip and threw his head back seductively as his fingers slid beneath the waistband of his cotton boxer briefs. He pulled himself from the restraining fabric and gasped as the cool air hit his flushed dick. His hand moving faster to keep it’s warmth. He moaned as he stroked in front of Dean. He knew his husband enjoyed watching, but there was only so long that he could handle being hands off. So he slid the last bit of covering he had over his thighs and pushed them to the floor.

“Mmm, Dean.”

Castiel takes two steps closer to the bed but still staying back far enough that Dean will have to physically get up to reach him.

“You’re a fucking tease you know that?”

Cas opened his eyes long enough to send a cocky smirk Dean’s way and then turned around to face away from him. Dean had the perfect view of his husband’s gorgeous ass.

“Oh come on, that’s not even playing fair.”

Dean could feel the smirk still radiating from Cas’ face. Then he figures two can play that game, so he starts slowly moving enough to divest himself of clothing.

Castiel hears the rustling but notices no footsteps on the floor. What the hell is Dean doing? He thinks to himself. Then he hears it... a moan..he quickly turns around to find his now naked husband stroking himself on the bed.

“Hey babe would you turn back around and bend over for me? I was pretty fond of the view.” He said wearing an equally smug smile.

That was it, Castiel’s resolve officially gone. He moves to the bed and straddles his husband.

“Fuck, you win.. just get inside me.”

Dean’s hand slid to the drawer and reached for the lube. Cas slid down and spit on the head of his cock, nearly making him drop it.

“God, baby! You’re killing me. You know what that does to me.”

“That’s the idea Winchester.”

Dean opens the lube before it’s snatched from his hand and Cas is coating his fingers opening himself up as quickly as he can. Dean takes a minute to close his eyes and calm himself down. He doesn’t want this to be over too quickly, even though ten minutes earlier all he could do was pray for rest and sleep. His eyes shoot open as Cas grabs his cock and slides the head in. He slides down much quicker than Dean expects and the calm he’d been trying to accomplish was officially destroyed.

“AHHHH! God baby, you feel perfect.”

Castiel moved in the same hypnotizing way he did the first time they were together. Dean couldn't help but smile in memory of how confident and sexy his husband was that night. Before quickly remembering how Cas was doing most of the work, so he reached up and grabbed the seductive hips and thrust against them. Cas shuddered and Dean knew he’d hit the spot. He kept thrusting forward quicker than before. It doesn't take long before they are both panting and begging for release.

“Touch yourself baby, wanna see you cum.”

Castiel slides his hand down to his cock. Two short strokes and it was shooting out over Dean’s stomach. Dean thrust one more time and let his own orgasm flow. He’d been doing everything he could to outlast Cas and that wasn't easy. He came hard and fast and his body shook with pleasure.

Castiel feeling slightly guilty for teasing his aching husband, made his way to the bathroom to clean himself off so Dean wouldn't have to get up.

“Thanks babe, I wasn't sure I could get to the bathroom without a solid four hours first.”

Castiel shook his head as he swiped the washcloth over Dean’s stomach and cock making sure that he wouldn't wake up sticky. He slid a clean pair of boxer briefs over his hips and climbed into bed.

“Okay now we can sleep?”

“Not quite babe.. you’re forgetting something.”

“What?

Dean quickly realized and leaned in for a kiss, they hadn’t shared since this whole thing started. Sometimes he felt like he needed to pay more attention.

“Sorry angel, that better?”

“It’s not your fault Dean, and yes much better. Love you baby goodnight.”

“Love you too.”

Dean pulled him in just a little closer making sure that they were tangled together before drifting off.

The rest of their vacation went smoothly, By day four when Dean and Cas rejoined the group Ben had worn some of his energy down. He was still excited about everything but he wasn't in a run to get there now. They did a few rides where they’d wait in line for a while but mostly they tried to take in quite a few shows that left them seated for thirty minutes or an hour at a time.

Day six Dean had a planned surprise. They “got lost” and ended up in front of some sort of dark castle-like building. Jessica said she wasn't going to get caught with four men who refused to ask for help so she and Sam went inside hoping to find someone to help point them in the right direction. They waited for ten minutes before Dean got impatient.

“They shouldn't have been gone this long.” He said.

He was trying to hide his smile and not show his cards. Finally, Cas opened the door and walked in, it seemed deserted. Ben, who was holding his hand so he didn’t get lost in the crowd that was outside, let go of it.

The lights were on so they walked further inside hoping to find someone, or at least Sam and Jess.. The doors opened and it was some kind of theater. Cas moves toward the stage and as soon as they near the front row, the lights turn down and the curtain opens. Cogsworth and Lumiere took the stage.

“Oh if only we had someone to break the curse, someone to tame the master’s heart.?”

Castiel and Ben’s eyes both go wide as they take a seat. Dean know’s it’s all been worth it when they see the brunette beauty enter the stage looking lost, because in that moment he can see that his favorite guys are on the edge of their seats.. literally. He smiles and leans back to enjoy the show with them.

Thirty minutes later they were clapping and cheering as Belle and the rest of the cast are taking their bows. Cas took Ben’s hand as he stood up and moved into the aisle. Dean grabbed his hand and led him toward the stage. With a confused look on his face he followed his husband. Dean takes them behind the curtain and the guy who plays Lumiere, now turned human and still in character asks Ben if he wants to meet his master, and the Princess Belle. With a quick look to Dean and Cas they nod and he walks backstage. The guy playing Cogsworth introduces them to the cast and they spend nearly another half hour just talking to them. When they are ready to leave, they step behind the stage and Dean is in awe of the beautiful young girl playing Belle. She stays in character as she’s talking to Ben, and Cas’ eyes start to water just a little.

“Thank you.” He says leaning in to give his husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Anything for you Angel.” Dean said smiling.

With pictures of themselves and nearly every Disney Character ever conceived, the group ventures to their hotel. It’s their last night and everyone is in a state of bittersweet. They give big hugs and I love you mores, before splitting into separate directions. It’s the last night of their honeymoon, and all they want to do is cuddle up in bed and enjoy the newlywed bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to Lawrence the next day it was refreshing to say the least. Mary insisted they eat dinner there before bunking at Dean’s for the night. It was their last night in the small apartment, and they wanted Ben to be able to say goodbye. It had been his home for all of the six years he’d been alive. He was looking forward to staying in the new house. But no matter how exciting it was, he was gonna miss living in the apartment. 

The boxes had already been mostly packed, the only thing left untouched was the furniture. They were going to donate it to Goodwill when everything was finished. Dean had hung onto it for years past it’s prime, so it was an easy decision to let go. When they’d originally told Ben about the move, he constantly pointed things out to ask if they were taking it with them. Dean didn’t know at first how much of their stuff was going, so answering was not only difficult, but tedious as well. Because an answer meant Ben could pick something else to ask about. Eventually seeing the tiresome look on Dean’s face, Castiel sat him down and explained that they weren’t sure how much was going with them. But, that if it was something they needed, and they weren’t going to replace with a newer and better version, that they would not leave it behind. That seemed to keep the curiosity at bay for a few days and Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever been so grateful.

“Daddy can we watch Toaster?”

Dean noticed that Ben stopped asking to watch it a few months earlier, not long after he’d turned six. It was good even if for a moment to feel like his little boy hadn’t changed completely.

“Let me check Ben, I think we might have already boxed it up.”

Dean looks through the barren entertainment center, hoping it was one of the few Cas decided to keep out.

“Whatchya lookin for babe?”

Castiel walks through the room rubbing a towel against his head. He was fresh from the shower and Dean couldn’t keep himself from raking his eyes over his husbands form and giving a smirk in appreciation.

“Did you pack Toaster?”

“No, but you won’t find it like that. I think Ben put it in the Beauty and the Beast case when he switched them out.”

Dean opens the case and sure enough there it is.

“Yes! Thank you Angel.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

Cas smiles cheekily at him from the kitchen.

“Where’s Ben?”

“In his room I think, He just left.”

Castiel walks down the hall and knocks on the door. Ben opens it quickly and steps outside.

“Hey Ben, your dad found Toaster if you wanna watch it.”

“Did you tell him where it was?”

“Of course I did, the man couldn’t find his way out of a paper bag.”

They both giggled when Cas sent him a little wink.

Thirty minutes later Ben starts to tear up just a little. Castiel is actually the first to notice because Dean still gets entranced in the favorite movie of his childhood.

“Ben honey what’s wrong?”

“Nuffin, I’m fine.” He said still slightly sniffling.

Dean sits up now noticing the distress on Ben’s face.

“Bub, if you don’t tell us what’s wrong we can’t help you.”

“I told you I’m fine!” He said sternly and then promptly stomped off to his room.

That left Cas and Dean looking at each other like they’d clearly missed something and they had no idea where to begin. After a few minutes they decided to let Dean try to handle whatever it was.

Dean knocked on Ben’s door.

“Hey buddy, can I come in?”

“I guess.”

He opens the door gently and peeks inside.

“You ready to talk yet?”

Ben shakes his head no and continues playing with the huge dinosaur he’s holding.

“Well can I talk to you then?”

He shrugs noncommittally.

“You know, I’m kinda sad about leaving this place. We’ve had some pretty good times here. I’m gonna miss a lot of it.”

Ben turns around and faces his father as if he were shocked.

“YOU are sad?”

“Yeah Ben, of course. This is the first place I brought you to when you were a baby. This was your first home, it’s special to me in a way that no other place will be special. I mean our new house will be nice and special in it’s own way, but not in the same way that this apartment is special to us.”

“So you are sad.. But you don’t ever get scared do you?”

Ben chewed his lip nervously while waiting for Dean to respond. He was obviously a little frightened by all the changes they were making and Dean could understand that. He wasn’t sure how to address the issue, because he wasn’t actually scared and he didn’t want to lie about his feelings to his son. So he sat and thought about it for a moment before answering. Then he had an idea.

“Ben, Do you know what I call Papa when I don’t call him Cas?”

“umm You mean Angel?”

“Yep, Do you know WHY I call him Angel?”

Ben thinks about it for a few minutes before shaking his head no.

“Well its because he’s named after an Angel... and what does Mamaw say about Angels?”

“Angel’s are watching over me.”

“That’s right.. and why do you think they are doing that?”

“To keep me safe DUH!” Ben rolled his eyes as if his dad had lost his mind.

“Why do you think they want to keep YOU safe though?”

“Cause Papa loves me?”

“Well that’s a big reason, but did you know that Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Michael were named after Angels too?”

Ben’s eyes went wide.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and Gabriel was an ARCHANGEL one of the first angels. And Michael was said to be the strongest warrior in all of Heaven.”

“Wow! That’s awesome.”

“You bet it is.. and what do you think they would do if something tried to scare you?”

“Do Angels use guns Daddy?”

“I don’t know Ben, but I know they use swords.”

“Well Papa would stab it in the face before it took me.”

Dean smiled and laughed at Ben’s now relaxed face.

“Only if I didn’t get a chance to do it first kiddo!”

The rest of the evening went smoothly except for a few weird looks between Ben and Castiel’s back. Dean laughed loudly when Ben whispered that he didn’t see any feathers.

“Ben I didn’t say he WAS an Angel, I said he was named after one.”

“I was just checking.” He said with that Winchester smile that lit up an entire room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next day things were a little rushed, it didn’t take long to move Dean and Ben out of the apartment but they still had to make the drive to Topeka and clean out Castiel’s house. Sam and Jess were helping by keeping Ben, unpacking all the things already at the house, and overseeing the installation of the appliances. Gabriel and Michael were supposed to come help load Cas’ stuff into the moving van but they had to get it all packed up first.

Three hours into it and Castiel starts taking his office apart. The small bookshelf had gathered a thin layer of dust it hadn’t been used in a few months. He pulled the first book out and wiped it off, quickly shoved it into the box before noticing a small green paper sticking out of the corner. As he went to put the next book on top of it, he saw it. Confused he tugged it out and read it.

Today, I know that I will marry you. And on that day, I will have never been so lucky.

He took a seat to give himself a chance to process it all. When had Dean realized this? Was it recently or was it one of the notes he’d received on his birthday? The tear that fell from his eye was unmoved as he continued to stare in awe at the small green paper.

Dean was in the kitchen packing things up when he realized that they’d just bought a new coffee maker so he wasn’t sure what Cas wanted to do with his. He finished the box he was working on and taped it up before heading down the hall to look for him. 

“Babe? Cas?”

“In here.”

When Dean entered the room he could see the wet streaks on his husbands face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.. I’m just a big sap you know me.” Castiel joked.

“What is it Angel?”

But he knew as soon as he moved closer what had happened..

“How did you know? This was on my birthday wasn’t it… this was one of the ones you left unnumbered.”

“Yes it was, but I knew the moment I had you back in my life that I wasn’t going to let you go again. I figured no matter what, when you found that you’d know that I would always be yours. That I would always love you and think of you as mine. Luckily for me, I got to marry you in the process.. and I was right, I have NEVER been so lucky”

The moving process was delayed hour, because that’s how long it took the two men to keep their hands to themselves. Dean smiled as they managed to find almost twenty more post-its. Most of which were silly, the few found in the bedroom were pretty racy though. Which only led to more delays, by the time they were packed and ready to go they’d had to postpone loading Cas’ things for another day. Neither of them were complaining though.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the Winchester’s were all moved into their brand new house! They’d been staying there for three days but this was the first day all their belongings were residing with them. Ben had his own room full of his own things and he couldn’t have been more excited when Cas took him shopping to put a theme together. Their master bedroom and bathroom looked like they came from the latest edition of a more masculine version of Good Housekeeping. Castiel knew it wouldn’t take much to please Dean as far as decor went, but the one thing he refused to skimp on was the bed. He knew that the moment his husband’s body touched the mattress, Dean would be happy.

Cas was walking toward the closet to put their clothes away when it happened and he couldn’t help but smile. Almost instantly Dean moaned against the softness. His voice muffled by the covers but Cas could easily distinguish his husband’s delicious sex noises a mile away.

“Oh MY GOD baby!” He said again, a little more clearly now that his face was no longer buried in the fabric.

“You like it?” Cas teased.

“Like it? If I wasn’t already married to you I’d freaking propose to it.”

“Well it’s good to know I’m better than a mattress I suppose.. That’s one inanimate object that won’t win against me! Now If I could just manage to figure out a way to beat pie, there would be nothing in my way!” He let out a fake maniacal laugh.

Dean chucked a pillow across the room and hit him in the ass with perfect accuracy.

“You know I love you more than pie Angel, just.. like pie more sometimes.”

“You’re lucky I haven’t stopped making them for you just on principal.” Cas replied as he reached over to pick up the pillow and place it back on the bed.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Don’t tempt me Winchester. I might just put the whole family on a Veggie Cleanse.”

“Oh that’s low Cas, even for you!” Dean tossed the pillow at him again just asking for trouble.

Castiel picked the pillow up and this time instead of calmly placing it back where it came from he jumped on the bed, straddled Dean and hit him repeatedly in the head with it.

“Okay okay, I got it.. I won’t throw the pillow at you anymore.. “ There may have been a tonight whispered under his breath.

There’s a knock at the door and they both start laughing.

“Come on in bub.”

“What are you guys doing?”

“I was just teaching your dad a lesson... wanna help me?” Cas winked toward Ben.

“Why would I do that?” Ben asked with a surprising amount of nonchalance, as he walked toward the bed. He quickly snagged the pillow from the edge of the bed and gave Dean a devious glare.

“Benjamin Dean Winchester.. put that pillow down!” Dean said in his most menacing voice.

Ben looked at Cas to make sure he wasn’t going to get in trouble and he was still smiling brightly. He gave Ben a nod and that was all it took before they were both pounding Dean in the face with their pillows. He bucked up doing everything he could to get Cas off of him so he could fight back but the man was freakishly strong. It took nearly 5 minutes of merciless fluffy smacks to the face before he could wiggle himself free. Once he did though, they chased each other through the entire house finding any pillow they could use to bring into the fight. Dean even managed to pull a couch cushion into the mess.

About an hour later he’d finally given up. Two against one just wasn’t good odds when the little one was too young to body check, and the oldest one was cheating by pulling moves he knew sparked Dean’s imagination. It just wasn’t fair, so he thought it better end quickly on good terms. They needed get dinner started, eat it and get ready for bed.. hopefully without a 6 year old next to them. Ben had been really good about sleeping in his own room while they’d moved everything in, and Dean hoped it would stay that way.

They made dinner together and ate while discussing the upcoming trip to the Campbell farm. Ben reminded Dean that Duchess just had her baby and he was promised he could name it.

“I’ve never named anything side’s Rexy. What if I do it wrong?”

“If you want, just tell us what you think a nice name will be and we’ll tell you what we think about it.. but in the end Ben it’s your decision, even if we don’t like the name. You can choose whatever you like.”

“K, I’ll let you help when we see it tomorrow.”

When they were finished eating, they scoured the house picking the left over pillows up and putting them back in their rightful places. Ben laughed when he picked up the couch cushion and then toppled over onto it when he realized how heavy it was.

“Daddy, I can’t get this one!”

Dean came in and saw Ben struggling with it and laughed himself.

“Here buddy, I’ll put that one back.”

Ben waited until Dean was only a few steps away before slinging the cushing against him and running off laughing even harder. Dean shook his head and put the cushion on the couch and stacked the two throw pillows back on top of it. When he noticed they weren’t in the right order he quickly rearranged them.

“What the hell has happened to me?” He shakes his head and continues the thought “ I need to get under a car.. and quick! Get some grease in the nails.”

“Hey CAS!”

“Yes?” He responded walking into the room behind him.

“Didn’t you say the Charger needed an oil change?”

“Yeah, but it’s no rush Dean. “

“That’s okay I thought I’d go ahead and do that now, and then if we wanted to take the Charger up to Ma and Pop’s we could. Ben could ride with mom and we could really test it on the highway.”

“Dean I’ve already driven enough to “test it” that’s why it needs an oil change, but if you wanna take it tomorrow that’s fine.”

“I mean... WE haven’t tested it...” Dean gives him a cocky smile and all the sudden he gets it.

“Sounds nice, but I’m all about driver’s safety.. how about we ask Ben if he wants to stay with your mom so I can “Help” You with that oil change?”

“Whatever you want Angel.. just figure out the details and I’ll be outside.. working.. doing man stuff.”

Castiel just rolled his eyes. Dean was never the type to feel insecure in his masculinity.. but occasionally he felt the need to do manly things.. Cas couldn’t begrudge him that.. he’d even had a few moments like that himself. Most of the time Dean did enough during his work hours, but with their honeymoon, and the moving, he’d barely spent any time working on cars in the last couple weeks. It was easy to see how he could miss it.

After calling Mary, he searched the house and found Ben in his room.

“Hello Ben.”

“Hello Papa!”

Castiel chuckled every time Ben said that in his deepest voice.

“How would you like to stay the night at mamaw’s and ride with her and Sam tomorrow?”

“YES!” 

“Okay, what’s got you so excited?”

“They will let me stay up late and watch Dizzy movies.”

Cas just shook his head and helped Ben pack a bag before leaving. Even though he could properly say Disney now he chose not to. It was one of the many things that confused Cas about Ben, but he wouldn’t change a single one of them.

When they’d gathered all his things, they stopped in the garage to say goodnight to Dean. Cas walked Ben down the three blocks to Mary’s house. He reached up to knock on the door but Ben just opened it and pulled him in beside him.

“You can just come in Papa, You’re family for cryin out loud.”

Castiel wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry so it came out a weird mixture of both.

“Thank you Ben, I’ll try to remember that.”

After saying a quick goodbye and an I love you more he was out the door and practically sprinting up the street to get home to Dean. He stepped just inside the doorway, slightly disappointed when he found his husband half hidden underneath the car. He wanted to grab those gorgeous bowled legs and pull until his beautiful body was no longer obstructed from his view. However, it had been one of many teenage fantasies to watch Dean greasy, sweaty, and bent over a muscle car. Knowing it would be his own Charger made it even more erotic. He couldn't resist the urge to just watch.

Dean heard the footsteps when Cas entered the garage, but made no move to rush. He'd figured out a particular weak spot about two months into their relationship. They'd spent nearly a whole week together trying to make up for lost time. When he came home from work, he tried to do the polite thing and shower all the grime away but Cas usually jumped him before he could. That wasn't inherently weird on it's own but coupled with the fact that the one day he'd managed to get showered first, Cas actually seemed a little disappointed. Hell Castiel, wasn't the first person to ever have a sweaty mechanic fantasy, he certainly wouldn't be the last. So Dean wanted to make it last for him, make it good..like Castiel had done when he was all hot for teacher.

Once he'd drained the oil pan he looked down and realized he had a fairly old shirt on..so why not do this right? He smudged a little oil over the white tee like he'd wiped his hands on it and slid out from underneath the charger.


	4. Chapter 4

He put on his charming smile as he stared at his husband knowing what he was hoping to accomplish, and trying to find the right words to get the best results.

 

"So I got that oil changed, but I think there's a problem with the transmission, I'll have to dig in here and find out. Do you mind waiting Mr….?"

Dean gave a little wink and Castiel's heartbeat began to quicken.

"Winchester, Mr. Winchester."

"Well if you don't mind hanging around I'll see if I can figure out what's going on inside here."

"Umm, Uh yeah, that's fine.. I can stay for a bit."

"Good, here let me grab you a chair."

Dean walks over to his tool desk and pulls the rolling chair from beneath it. He drags it to the corner of the garage where Castiel will have a perfect view of him working. He watches Cas sit down in front of him with a flushed look on his face and the only thing he can do is smile. Castiel.. his incredibly adventurous and self confident husband looking at him like he's been caught with his hand in the naughty cookie jar. It was hot and breathtakingly sweet. He loved learning new things about Cas.

Dean walks back over to the charger and bends nicely under the hood. His jeans fitting tightly enough to just barely give the definition of his ass. He fiddles with things because there's really nothing to fix.

"So this is a really nice car, how'd you manage to come across it?"

"Oh I saw it in a junkyard a couple years ago, knew right away I had to have it. It was in pitiful shape though."

"Oh well she looks top condition now, original parts too… Wow I'm guessing someone charged you a small fortune for labor on a job like that."

Dean smiled knowing he'd baited his husband.

"You would think so, but I actually know a guy who specializes in restoration jobs. He's quite the professional. He actually did all the work on it himself and gave it to me for a birthday present."

"Well, ya'll must be pretty close friends."

Dean drug out the ya'll just a little, knowing how much Castiel enjoyed his Southern drawl. Even though Cas grew up in Lawrence his entire life, his parents weren't from there so somehow he'd managed to avoid the accent.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Do you like working on classic cars?"

Dean smiled inside the car figuring it was time to speed things up. He stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head and tucked it in his back pocket. He heard Castiel gasp when he'd pulled the shirt up the first few inches. He couldn't have smiled any brighter. His husband.. the man who'd seen him naked countless times over the last year still gasped when he went shirtless.

"Come here I wanna show you somethin."

Dean said with as little flirtation in his voice as he could manage being horny and shirtless and all. Castiel swallowed hard and walked toward the beautiful man in front of him.

"Does your friend check your oil for you?"

"Uh.. Yeah, he does. He does all my car maintenance."

"Well you should be able to check the oil yourself just in case he gets busy or forgets to do it so I'm gonna show you how… well, if you don't mind."

"Uh No that sounds good." Standing this close to Dean shirtless in any scenario would have been excruciating, but role playing with his husband who was an actual mechanic, playing a mechanic, bent over his Dodge Charger was more than any man could have handled.

"You see this plastic loop? you need to pull it out. Now this long stick here is the dipstick, kinda reminds me of a cheerleader I dated in high school."

He elbowed Cas and gave him a smile just edging their bodies closer together and Cas smiled and laughed a little when he thought of Lisa.

"So you'll take the dipstick out and you'll wipe it off using a paper towel or a rag of some kind but since all I've got here is my shirt, it will have to do. When you get it cleaned off, you're gonna stick it back in and let it sit for a couple seconds. When you pull it back out you'll check and see where the oil is on the ridges and if its under this mark.. you'll know you need to add more. See it's not that hard."

"No that's quite simple, I'm sure I could do that myself and wouldn't need to bother my friend to do it all the time."

"Oh I'm sure it's no bother, hell a hot guy like you could probably look at him once with those big blue eyes and he'd be falling all over himself to help you out."

"Oh you think so? I mean he's pretty handsome, I'm sure a guy like him wouldn't want anything to do with a stuffy bookworm like me."

Dean smiled knowing just how close they were to amping up the flirting. He turned around and closed the hood of the car.

"Didn't you get the memo?"

"What? What memo?"

"Intelligence is sexy, Anyone who can't see that isn't good enough for a guy like yoU."

Cas leaned closer doing his best to flirt right back. He bit his lip and smiled at his husband.

"Maybe you'll have to go out with me sometime and prove it."

"Are you sure about that? You're way too good for a grease monkey."

"I bet there's more to you than meets the eye, but even if there wasn't ..there is more than an eyeful to enjoy."

Castiel scraped his eyes up and down Dean's form in the most suggestive way he could. He closed the gap of the last step between them. He looked Dean in the eye and licked his lips before leaning in.

"Well then lucky for me that I'm pretty, or I wouldn't stand.."

He was cut off by Castiel's mouth pressing hard against his. He had little reserve left and that was all he needed to let it go. Their arms wrapped around one another in a familiar way that pulled them both together like magnets. Dean pinned Cas against the car and thrust forward grinding their hips together.

"Fuck me!"

"You sure about that baby? You gonna just give it up to me like that?"Dean chuckled against his ear.

"Dean Winchester get inside me right now!"

"Patience Castiel, I don't want to rush this. I want to make it good for you baby.. like you did for me."

Dean sucked his lover's earlobe into his mouth, drawing a hiss and a thrust forward from his husband. He chuckled slightly before lowering himself down to his knees. He looked up at Cas as he undid the belt, button, and zipper of his jeans. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to feel the sweet taste of Castiel on his tongue.

The denim and cotton were pushed to the floor quickly. The second his mouth was wrapped around the head, he felt Castiel's hand in his hair. It was hard enough to stay calm through the talking but with the other man pulling slightly on his hair it was nearly impossible to not lose control. Dean knows he's not going to last forever if Castiel keeps tugging on his hair so he does the only thing he can… He pops off and kisses his way back up his lover's body. He spends an extra moment sucking and flicking his tongue against Cas' nipples because he knows the reaction it elicits from him. When he's standing fully against him again he pulls him in for a kiss. Dean pulls Castiel's bottom lip into his mouth and sucks on it with a smile.

"You wanna do it right here or the back seat? I'm not gonna last much longer with you looking so damn fuckable."

"Here, take me here Dean.. Please."

Castiel was already naked and Dean still had half his clothing on. He quickly stripped his bottom layers off as Cas pulled some plastic off the shelf. He covered a large portion of the hood before laying himself back on it. He was all for getting fucked on the hood of his car but he didn't want his naked ass stuck to it or any damage done either. Once Dean opened him up with the help of the lube he'd carried in his pocket, he wrapped his legs around him and they slid together for the first time. Both of them gasped for different reasons but it was always the same. Castiel couldn't imagine how Dean's cock felt just as big every single time and Dean couldn't help but suck his breath in when the tightness of Cas wrapped around him. They thrust together with heated pants filling the small space between them.

Cas had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out for Dean. The garage didn't exactly make for a soundproof environment. The last thing he wanted to be known for was the kinky gay couple that couldn't keep it in the bedroom. He wanted to BE that couple sure, but didn't want to earn a reputation for it .Dean thrust forward and hit his prostate and that was the last thought he could manage that wasn't constructed of four letter words.

Dean reached up and pumped Cas's cock a couple times bringing him over the edge. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he always enjoyed it more when Cas came first. When he felt the shaking under him he thrust his hips even harder and finally released his own orgasm.

They stayed there for just a few moments relishing the great feeling that was flowing between them. Knowing that the minute they separated the cold would seep in around them. Eventually once cleaned up, they made it to their new soft bed, and fell asleep holding tightly to one another.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm went off and a very unhappy Castiel threw his arm across the bed to hit the area the loud buzzing was coming from. He wanted it to stop! Dean rolled over and smiled against his cheek as he reached over him and hit the button.

“Why are you so fucking cheery in the morning.”

“Because I get to wake up next to you, why wouldn’t I be happy?”

“Don’t be sweet when I’m being a dick.. it makes me feel guilty.”

“Sorry, I’ll be mean then.” 

Dean emphasized his point by tucking his husband tighter against him and intentionally rubbing his hard cock against Cas’ ass.

“Mmm that’s better,D.”

Cas pushed his hips backwards drawing a moan out of Dean as he chuckled.

“Sounds like someone is in a better mood.”

“About to get even better” 

Cas pulled his pajama pants down quickly and rolled over. He straddled Dean, leaning forward and rubbing his hips against Dean’s cock. 

“Fuck baby...Ride me..” 

Castiel shucked Dean’s boxers down just enough to feel their skin rubbing together. He reached over and pulled the massage oil from their drawer and opened himself up. Dean watched trying to calm himself down. His cock was already leaking, he wanted to make it last just a little longer. Castiel didn’t look like he was taking his time either exactly but he he needed to hold off just a bit. 

Castiel rubbed some of the oil over Dean’s cock before lining their bodies up. This was it.. this was the part they both loved the most. The first push inside. They both gasped and moaned as it happened, enjoying every single second. Then Cas began to move and they both got louder. It was the first time they’d been able to in a while. They’d managed to have a pretty active sex life even after living together but they never wanted to be so loud that Ben would hear so they kept a constant muzzle on themselves. It was nice to be free with it every once in a while.

“God Cas, that’s it baby… fuck.. take my cock.”

“Dean, oh my God Dean! You’re so fucking big. You fill me up so good.”  
Dean propped himself higher to watch as Cas slid up and down on top of him. Cas threw his head back in ecstasy, it was unbelievable how good it felt every single time. He pushed his hands against the bed next to Dean’s knees and arched his back up so Dean could have a better view of himself sliding inside Cas. 

“Holy fuck baby.. God that’s so hot.. I love watching your tight little ass take all of me..”

Castiel wanted to surprise Dean and he knew just how to do it. He balanced himself on one hand and brought the other to his mouth and spat on it, before rubbing it over his cock. Dean’s face barely a foot away from his cock and he stroked himself toward him.

“FUUUUCK CAS FUCK!” Dean couldn’t stop it, Castiel knew what spitting did to him, he came hard and fast. 

Cas moaned as the hot cum filled him up. He loved the way Dean shot hard inside him. He continued to stroke his cock as he tried to feel it over and over again. As soon as Dean caught his breath he leaned forward and grabbed Cas’ hips pulling them toward his face. Dean opened his mouth and watched as the head of his husband’s cock slid between his lips. He felt it throb against his tongue and pushed his head forward further.

“Fuck, yes… suck it baby.. suck my cock.”

Dean took it deep into his throat nearly choking around it. Cas bucked up into his mouth letting the last of his restraint fall. Cas tugged on his hair and pushed in hard one more time. Dean hummed around the head of his cock as he felt the rough tug of the short spikes on his head. That’s all it took Cas jerked forward and spilled his hot cum hard down Dean’s throat. 

Castiel’s body always kind of vibrated through an orgasm.. Dean had never seen anything like it. His husband kept the buzzing going with his voice for a few seconds after it was over too.. just hmming. Dean smiled thinking of just how adorable it always was.. and Cas had never let him down. He told him the first time they had sex that he either got giggly or sleepy after an orgasm and still true to this day, it was always one or the other. Dean guessed this time it was giggly because that was exactly what Cas was doing. He was giggling.. and it was contagious. 

They cuddled for just a few short minutes before getting up and grabbing showers and packing for their overnight trip to the Campbell’s.

They needed to get on the road fairly early if they wanted to stop somewhere for breakfast.

==============================

They all met up at Mary’s before hitting the interstate. Sam smiled as he watched Dean climb out of the passenger seat. Normally, he would have teased his brother about riding shotgun in any situation but the smile on Dean’s face stopped him. It was so humbling sometimes to see exactly how happy the newlyweds made one another. When they got inside and they realized that Ben was still asleep, Sam nearly got his rear handed to him. Luckily Dean calmed down a little before speaking.

“Sam I get it, I do.. You are his Uncle and you get to spoil him.. but this staying up until 2 am watching Dizzy .. Disney movies has got to stop.. he is so much harder to wake up in the morning now.”

“Okay, but it’s summer vacation Dean. You can let me spoil him this summer and I’ll stop once school starts back. Besides, we only watched movies till like one, we spent the next hour reading and re-reading his book.” Sam chuckled.

Ben still had an obsession with the book that Castiel wrote for him. To be honest, Dean even enjoyed the story. He encouraged Cas to think about writing more Children’s books or YA literature, but right now he was too busy screenwriting to manage anything more.

As Dean stayed downstairs to reprimand his brother, Cas climbed up the stairs. Even now after nearly 6 months of watching him sleep he could still barely believe that Ben was his. He knew that both of them thought of Cas as Ben’s Papa. But it was still a lot to expect his mind to register. This wonderful child, with such a bright smile and personality, so sociable and charming was his.. It still made his heart feel heavy with joy and brought a tear to his eye on more than one occasion. 

“Bub, we need to get up.”

Castiel touched his shoulder gently in an effort to jar him awake. Ben stirred only slightly.

“Ben, we need to get up.. it’s almost time to go see the horses.”

That was all it took, his son jerked awake and popped straight up giving him a hug.

“Papa why do you say we?”

Castiel turned his head to the side in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“You say WE need to get up, but you’re already up.”

Castiel laughed.

“Because I can’t really wake up without your morning hugs. It’s the only thing that gets me going.”

Ben smiled a little bigger, accepting that was a plausible reason.

Ben changed out of his pajamas before they headed down the stairs where Mary was waiting with a bowl of fruit.

“Here you go baby, this should get you through until we stop for breakfast.”

“Can we go to Uncle Gabreel’s?”

Sam smiled at the mention of the other man. Dean would be willing to bet Sam had found a new man crush since he’d moved on from Castiel. It was never a romantic interest in any case but Dean couldn’t help but laugh and tease his younger brother about it. 

“Sammy be careful there, wouldn’t want your drool leaking all over the carpet.”

Sam’s grin quickly changed into a bitch face, and Dean just laughed harder.

“Yeah Bud, we can go see Uncle Gabe.”

Ben lit up and moved toward the door.

“Well come on, what are you guys waiting for? WAFFLES!”

Ben always said waffles in this really odd voice. But, they got the point and rushed outside with smiles.

============================

Castiel decided to push the limit a little when they hit the interstate. Dean just grinned when the engine purred, as they sped down the highway. He looked over and saw a bright smile plastered on his husband’s face and it was intoxicating. 

They pulled into the bakery parking lot, and walked in. Gabriel laughed as they walked inside.

“Hey lil bro, guy banging lil bro, What can I get for you?”

“Gabriel we are married now can you please stop referring to me as the guy who is banging your little brother.. as a matter of fact.. just stop referring to me as anything but Customer #1.”

“No can do Deano, One… because I don’t want to and Secondly.. You do NOT want to be Customer #1...well maybe you do .. but I don’t think Castiel would like that very much.”

Dean cannot believe what he’s hearing nor that he’s standing there still listening. He just looks dumbfounded toward Gabriel and walks off to find a seat, hoping his brother-in-law is much better behaved once his nephew arrives.

“Gabriel why do you insist on torturing him like that?”

“Because it’s fun Cassie!”

Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname.. he barely even chastised Gabe for using it anymore, considering he’d done everything imaginable including blackmail to try to get him to stop over the last 20+ years and nothing had worked yet.

“Gabe, Ben will be here soon and you better be on your best behavior.”

“Come on Cassie, I know I’m a handful with you grownups but I’d never say or do anything like that around Ben and you know it. Besides there’s plenty of G rated fun to be had at your husband’s expense.”

Castiel’s hand quickly moved to his face as he shook his head negatively. Sometimes his brother’s personality was just far too much to handle without at least three cups of coffee and he’d only had one.

“Just make sure he gets a coffee, or I won’t be held responsible for his actions.. Actually make that four coffees and a hot cocoa.”

“Well you and Dean are talented, but do you need two at once?”

“Of course not, Sam and Mary will be here with Ben in just a few minutes.”

Gabriel perked up at the mention of the other Winchester and Castiel had to agree with Dean.. there was something going on with them.. platonically of course but still..something.

===============================

Dean and Castiel had been there nearly 10 minutes before the others arrived. Gabriel immediately started making the pancakes and waffles. Sam and Ben were predictable if nothing else. The other Winchester’s would occasionally order other things. Sam always ordered pancakes and Ben always ordered waffles and Dean always complained when they got theirs first. 

“Deano, if you want yours done at the same time just order the same thing every time and I’ll put it on when you walk through the door too. We’ve been over this.”

They ate fairly quickly, eager to get back on the road. It was another four hours away and they couldn’t speed up. It had been too long since Dean had visited his grandparents and couldn't be sure he remembered precisely where they lived. There were far too many twist and turns of back roads for him to trust his memory, and the last thing he wanted to do was get lost out there. 

They only stopped once more on their journey to the Campbell Farm. They filled the gas tank, took a bathroom break, and let Ben run around the park a little to get some of his energy out. Then it was back in the car and pushing down the highway again. 

The first thing Ben did when they pulled into the driveway was ask permission to go to the stables, to which Dean and Cas both excitedly followed. He wanted to see Duchess and the other horses almost as much as he wanted to see the new filly. 

“Ben took to horses almost as much as Dean took to classic cars it seemed. He was pretty fond of Spade too, maybe it was just animals in general” Cas thought as they opened the stable doors for him. 

Samuel looked up and smiled as he saw Ben walking through the door. 

“There he is! We’ve all been waiting for you to get here.”

Ben ran up and hugged the older man as soon as he’d seen him. They turned and walk toward the last stall on the left side. 

“Here she is Ben, She’s yours as soon as you name her.”

Ben’s eyes went wide he couldn’t believe it. His own horse, a horse that was all his. He jumped up and down excitedly outside the stall before he went inside. He didn’t want to spook her. He stuck his hand out just as his grandpa had taught him. The rich brown foal stepped toward him energetically begging for Ben to brush his hand against it’s face. Ben laughed as the hairs tickled against his palm from the excited rubbing. 

“You’re a pretty girl aren’t you.”

She licked his hand in response. Ben rubbed down her mane like a professional horse trainer would have. It seemed he was immediately in sync with his new horse. The three men were close by in case, but it almost seemed as if they weren't there at all. 

“What if I don’t give you a good name? What if you don't like it?”

His voice so soft the adults barely heard him. The horse did though and she seemed to be just as concerned. She tilted her head back and licked against Ben’s face causing him to break out into serious giggles.

“Okay okay, I’ll think of something good though I promise.” He said still chuckling.

With Samuel’s help he brushed and bathed and cleaned her up the best he could. Since she was a newborn there were certain things only her mom could do, like feed her. So Ben led her into the stall with Duchess and gave her privacy while she ate. 

“So what are you thinkin’ Ben? Any ideas about what you want to call her?”

He looked at the ground and twisted his foot, the same way Dean has seen Castiel show his worry. 

“I have an idea but, I want to ask her first.”

They nodded in understanding not pressuring him to run the idea by them, because they could tell the bond he shared with the her was more important than their opinions. Once Duchess had finished feeding her, Ben led her back to the adjoining stall and whispered in her ear for a few minutes. The horse jumped for joy when he was finished and immediately began licking at his face. 

“I think she approves Ben, so what’s her name?” Samuel asked.

Ben smiled even brighter as he answered. 

“Maple Syrup.” 

Dean and Cas looked at him slightly in confusion.

“She likes Maple Syrup… I still had some on my hands from my waffles and she licked it off. Sides’ she’s kinda the same color as it anyways.”

They all smiled and laughed as the horse stuck her tongue out to lick against Ben’s palm as proof. 

“Maple Syrup it is then.. She’s all yours now Ben.” Samuel said with a bigger smile than Dean had ever seen on his face. Ben hugged his little arms around her neck and she leaned into it too. They were certainly not going to have an easy time dragging him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For any of you who are missing the letter exchange between the guys there is something coming up.. I just need to write it lol .. If you don't want that.. please speak now or forever hold your peace lol .. I love the family time but I have to separate them to get those cherished Myspace messages ... so pick your poison! Also.. now that we've got the Maple Syrup out of the way.. time to move on to Morgan? I dunno we shall see. I do love this story.. it's like putting on my favorite old sweatshirt and wrapping up in it on a cold day.. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy and it's familiar.. So I hope you all feel that way too! Anyway, thanks guys for reading and let me know what you think..kudos and comments are my reason for updates.. so please .. just take a minute to let me know what you thought.. if it was so gooey sweet that you need a cavity removed or if it was just the right amount of fluff to tuck yourself in with at night. Either way let me hear it.
> 
> All my luv, 
> 
> -Swlfangirl


	6. Chapter 6

Ben was so happy he talked them into staying one more night so he wouldn’t have to leave Maple Syrup just yet. He was more than just attached to the horse. He’d taken to calling her Maple, brushing and washing her every day, and even tried to talk Dean and Cas into letting him bunk in her stall for the night. They’d made a compromise and slept in tents inside the stables but outside of the stalls. 

Ben understood that he had to leave her there, but it didn’t make him like it. He really hated the idea of being away from her. He missed Spade when he was gone too but it wasn’t the same when it was yours and it belonged to you.

“But dad! I have to take care of her she’s mine!”

“Bub I know she is and when you’re here you can do all the things for her that her momma don’t need to do, but Papaw Campbell will have to take care of her while we are at home”

Ben stomped his feet just a little and Dean was slightly unsure of what to do. This very well may have been Ben’s first temper tantrum. He knew that most kids had them MUCH earlier.. starting nearly after their first words.. but then he realized he hadn’t refused much before. It wasn’t that he was spoiling his son necessarily, it’s just that Ben never really asked for anything outrageous. When he’d ask for double dessert or to stay home when he didn’t want to go somewhere, Dean had said no, and Ben had accepted it. This was the first time that a simple no wasn’t enough to satisfy him. 

“Don’t you want me to be sponsible! I can’t be sponsible for her if I’m not with her.”

“Look Ben, we know that you want to stay with her but you can’t live here, we can’t live here. We’ve got our brand new house and Spade to get home to. You can come back and see her soon.”

“Promise?”

“I promise!” Dean reassured him.

Well his dad had never broken a promise before, so he agreed.

Castiel had let Sam drive Mary home in the Charger after they agreed to stay an extra day with Ben. When they got in Mary’s van and pulled out of the Campbell’s driveway, Ben’s heart was visibly breaking in front of them and both of the grown men in the front had small tear rolling down their cheek. 

Later that night they’d had a small war behind the closed door of the garage, after Ben was asleep..

“Castiel what do you want me to do about it? I don’t like him hurting any more than you do.. But we just bought this house, we can’t move four hours away!” 

“I know that Dean, but I’ve seen that look before. This is not something he’ll just get over!” 

They were whisper yelling. They never really argued, but when they did it was agreed that they would do so quietly. Castiel wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and held him close.

“Dean… I’m sorry it’s just...I can’t help but feel like that was nearly the same look I had when I’d made it home after you asked me if it was okay for you to date Danielle..I saw that look in his eyes Dean and I don’t like it.. I have to fix it, we need to fix it.”

Dean held him closer and ran a comforting hand over his back. 

“Angel, it’s not the same thing but I promise we will try to figure something out.. but we both know that we cannot just pack up and move again, certainly not 300 miles away, just to be closer to a horse..despite how special it is. And a backyard no matter how spacious is not a place to keep a horse.”

“Maybe I could find a stable closer by, pay rent for one of their stalls or something.”

“We will call tomorrow and see what we can do babe, for now though.. bed. Sleeping in a tent did not do me any favors. I miss that awesome bed you picked out for us.”

They leaned into a soft kiss thus ending the argument completely. Once they kissed on it, they decided to never argue about it again. They both had agreed to check into figuring out a way for Ben to be closer to Maple and that was what they were going to do.

==

The next morning it didn’t take long to find out the only person near the suburbs in Lawrence that owned enough land to have stables was none other than the lovely Missouri Moseley. Dean and Cas smiled brightly when that piece of information was passed on. They knew that she might not have a stable set up, but if she had the spare land there was nothing that woman wouldn’t do for them. 

Castiel picked the phone up and dialed the number given to him. 

“Hey Sug, How’s that handsome husband and little one of yours?”

“They are doing just fine Miss Missouri. How are you?”

“Doin’ pretty good Angel, got a gift for you! .. You boys are gonna love it.”  
“Um okay? Well the reason I was calling…”

Missouri interrupted him because at the moment she didn’t have time to listen to things she already knew.

“I know what you need baby, you boys might need to do some repairs on the old place but with a few hours of hard work it should be plenty of room for that young filly Benjamin’s got himself attached to.”

“Why… How… Umm Thank You, When can we get started?”

“Saturday’s good for me baby, and I like my pie to be Pecan flavored.” 

She laughed and Castiel’s happiness radiated back toward the phone. She was certainly one hell of a woman.

“Thank you Miss Missouri, We will see you Saturday.”

“See ya then Angel.”

Dean laughed later on that evening when Cas told him the story and replayed the conversation all over again.

“She said she had something for us ? Wonder what that could be?”

“Heck if I know, with Missouri it could be anything from a rock to unicorn… lord only knows what that woman’s got waiting.” Dean replied.

==

Dean talked to Samuel about when Maple would be ready to be taken from her mother. He suggested that they either wait another four to five months before weaning her, or given the room, he could take Duchess as well, until it was time to separate the two. 

Dean was shocked that his grandfather was willing to let him keep one of his favorite mare’s just so Ben would be happier. To be honest, Dean never really felt like the man liked him too much. Samuel doted on little Sam as a child and he was fine with that. Dean figured it was the whole namesake thing and that his younger brother took more after his mother, and Dean himself taking after John and the Winchesters. They weren’t really close, so it was reasonable that he’d been shocked at the generosity. He figured it had more to do with Ben and less to do with himself, someone would have to be downright soulless to not fall in love with his son. 

With that said, and the consent to take Maple as well, Dean decided they’d have to fix up and maybe even add on to the stables at Missouri’s. He mentioned doing it to a couple of the guys he worked with and asked Sam and Bobby to come with them and give a hand, and they agreed. 

Dean and Cas drove by on Thursday so they could see what all they would need, and they were surprised to find a huge barn with plenty of room for half a dozen horses. Missouri was right it needed some work but they were confident with enough wood, nails, paint, and the extra hands they’d get it done.

Mary took Ben to the Campbell’s again that Friday. They wanted to keep it all a secret but didn’t want him tearing his heart out all weekend missing Maple as they made it happen. They thought he’d ask more questions but the minute they’d mentioned he was going to see Maple he was content. 

=

Saturday morning around 8 am they all met at Moseley Farm. Bobby, and Benny both had their trucks full of Lumber and supplies. Dean was a little shocked when he saw that Benny, Ash, Ryan, Michael, and even Garth showed up to help. He was expecting Sam and Bobby but that was it. Castiel was even surprised to see Ryan and Michael, which obviously confused Dean even more considering he wasn’t the one who invited them. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel realized. He remembers mentioning the project to Gabriel, he must have asked for the help or said something to the others. Which goes to question just where the short man was. 

Ryan had brought actual carpentry tools and plenty of ladders, which came in handy. With nine of them working on it, things got accomplished pretty fast. Garth was the one who surprised them the most, the man was a nailing fool. His accuracy and speed with a nail gun was better than Ryan’s, which was the standard they’d been holding themselves to all day. 

About three hours later they all turned to see a sports car speeding up the dirt road. It came to a stop right in front of the barn. 

“REFRESHMENTS BOYS!! COME AND GET EM!” Gabriel shouted.

Dean had handed out bottled water all day considering it was nearly July and they were working in the dry Kansas heat, but that was all they’d had over the last three hours. So the men were anxious to see what Gabriel had brought. 

They found a large cooler full of sweet tea, lemonade, and soda. He had a box full of labeled sandwiches and assorted pasta dishes, and Dean’s favorite of course was the box full of sweets and slices of pie with a whole Pecan Pie wrapped up especially for Miss Missouri. 

“Wow!” was all Dean could say.

Castiel hugged him tightly and said Thank You. Gabe went out of his way to help, and his younger brother certainly was going to appreciate it. It wasn’t long before the men were all groaning and whining about how good the food was. All Novak siblings were grinning with pride. It was so good to see Gabriel finally doing something he was passionate about, being so great at it, and knowing it wouldn’t be harmful to others. 

Dean saw that after all the hands had grabbed at the food, Sam and Gabriel were standing conspiratorially close to one another. Cas had noticed too because he was standing next to Dean eyeing them suspiciously, accidentally pointing it out to him in the first place. They were definitely up to something and both of the other Winchester men were sure that they were not going to be pleased about whatever it was. 

“I’ve had nightmares that start like this…” Cas whispered.

“It will be fine Angel, Sammy may be freakishly tall but I can still kick his ass if I need to. If you can’t take that imp of a brother of yours.. I think we may need to make some serious gym time.” 

Dean smiled hopefully reassuring Cas, but he couldn’t deny the own twisting in his gut. He knew it wouldn’t be life altering bad, but the two of their idiot brothers teaming up had bad omens written all over it anyway you looked at it.

“This is going to be GREAT!” said Sam. 

“Patience young Winchester, the force is strong in them..if we are not careful, they will sense betrayal.” Gabriel teased in his best Star Wars voice.


	7. Chapter 7

They finished the barn in record time, something they figured would at least take the weekend ended up only needing about six hours, not counting drying time on the paint. Gabriel even stayed around to say hello to Missouri, and of course give her the delicious pie. She smiled at him and Sam knowingly, but thankfully didn’t reveal anything to the rest of the group. 

Dean and Cas didn’t see Sam slide into Gabriel’s car instead of Bobby’s truck but if they had it probably wouldn’t have eased the rightful unsettled feeling in their stomachs. Sam and Gabriel just smiled and headed back to Casa de Winchester to grab some of Mary’s famous fried chicken and finish the final details on what had to be the best prank EVER!

They called it The Holy Grail, It was broken up into three parts. The first, known as Jiggly Bits, because Gabriel came up with the best names despite the taller one’s efforts. For this one Sam was going to sneak into Singer’s and steal Dean’s favorite tool chest. He was then going to drive said tool chest over to Gabriel’s bakery where they would spend the entire night encasing each individual tool in jello molds. The second part known as Box Office, had Gabriel calling Cas away from the house and Sam was going to replace Castiel’s home office equipment with cardboard replicas. Then lastly, the Pièce de résistance. What they were now calling Confused Garden. Which was actually quite nice of them, but it would be hidden under a layer of mean. Gabriel was going to pay incredibly good money for landscapers to move the entire garden that Castiel had left in his backyard… over to the new Winchester home. Anything that couldn’t be transplanted safely, would be replaced. But, he was reassured that most of all the original plants would be in tact. The landscapers would leave right before time for his dinner party, where their brothers would obviously feel obligated to be. Then Sam would lead them to the new house and let them in the back gate where they would re-position the new and the old plants. If Castiel went out to look at his backyard , which knowing him he definitely would, Gabe had a plan set up where everyone except Dean would look at him like he were crazy and proclaim he’d never had a garden or he must have taken it with him. The second part was a bit ridiculous but they had no other ideas of what to do if Castiel got nosey, and they both expected him to do just that. Hopefully Gabriel’s party would be enough to keep him entertained. 

They’d been scheming for nearly a week and while Gabriel was waiting on his latest shipment of jello molds, Sam was constructing everything from a four foot high desk, to a computer mouse out of cardboard. He figured if he was going to do it, best to do it right. He even made a fairly sturdy office chair out of cardboard. By the time it was all said and done Sam’s cardboard office replacement wasn’t so bad. He was quite proud of himself. Now all he had to do was wait until they had the best chance to deploy the first round.. 

=============================================

 

Dean and Castiel stayed after everyone left, just to make sure it's all cleaned up and put back to rights. they sat outside for quite some time just talking and looking over their handiwork, it really was impressive what they had managed to accomplish, and that so many people helped willingly without even being asked. When they get inside, Missouri offers them a slice of her pie, and Dean has never been able to refuse a piece of pie. Cas talks him into eating one of the sandwiches Gabriel had left over before he starts on the pie. Nearly an hour later, they were talking and laughing with full stomachs.They heard a small cry and look curiously at Missouri. 

“Ah, that would be babygirl, best I go get her now, than for her to wake up extra grumpy.”

She stands and walks back through the house only to return a minute later with a baby in her arms. She tests the bottle on her wrist even though she’s positive it’s just perfect and then begins to feed the baby. They assume quickly that it’s a girl not only because Missouri referred to her as babygirl but also the amount of pink wrapped around her was impressive. 

“Would you like to take a look at her? She’s somethin else this one… special. Gonna have to find some real special parents for her.”

Both men simultaneously gravitated toward Missouri to see the small bundle wrapped in her arms. They both gasped at how preciously adorable she was. Perfect they would have said. if asked. If Dean hadn’t known better he would have thought there was a chance she was genetically related to Cas. She had jet black hair and cerulean eyes, she was naturally tanned, and couldn’t have been more than four or five months old. 

“What’s her name?” Castiel asked first.

“Her name is Morgan, her momma and daddy passed on in a car wreck last month. Somethin was sure looking after this one one though, she was bundled up tight and safely strapped in the car. It’s still a miracle she made it though… Could have not made it just as easily.”

“She doesn’t have parents?” Dean asked, just realizing that Missouri must have been fostering her. 

“Now sweetie, you don’t worry about this one. She will have the best parents any little girl could ask for soon enough.”

Castiel looked disappointed and Dean noticed right away. He placed a hand on his leg to show that he was there, if needed.

“So you’ve already got a family lined up for her then? Someone willing to love her and give her a good home?”

“Not just yet, but I can feel it…They are gonna figure it out soon enough and come by and sweep her off her feet.”

Castiel eased slightly but he was still on edge and Dean could feel it. It was a look, just one look shared between them and Dean knew. Castiel wanted that baby more than anything. 

“Missouri, you’ve worked with Child Services for a while now fostering haven’t you?” Dean asked.

“Why of course Sug, Miss Ellen too!”

“Do you know, umm do you think they’d express any extra concerns toward a ..same sex couple wanting to adopt?”

Dean waited nervously, unsure about the process of everything and how discriminatory people could be about things like that. He’d thought about it before, he’d thought about the steps they’d have to go through to adopt or find a surrogate. How many extra hoops they’d have to jump through to have another child in their lives if that’s what Cas wanted. She answered pretty quickly after giving him a “Boy you oughtta know better.” look. 

“Do you think I would have anything to do with anyone who would?” 

Cas seemed relieved that Dean was the one who asked, it saved him the trouble. 

As soon as Morgan finished eating Missouri cradled her against her shoulder and patted her back gently until she heard the bubbles coming from the baby’s mouth.

“Would you like to hold her?”

“Oh.. May I?” Castiel responded. 

The last time he had held a baby for more than five minutes was his niece Livvy.Cas had held Anna’s little boy, and Dean held the girl, but he’d not been able to spend much time with his best friend since they were born.. So it wasn’t like he’d had any “real” child care experience, well at least not with babies. Babies were different than kids, or even toddlers. They were far more fragile and he could mess them up so easily.

Both Dean and Missouri recognized the panic in his face and reassured him that it would be just fine. Missouri places Morgan in his arms before he can get himself any more worked up and she smiles and coo’s at him and he thinks he’s fallen in love. Dean watching over his shoulder isn’t too far away from doing that himself. This little girl was stealing their heart and they’d only just met her. 

Eventually they drag one another away from the house realizing it’s getting late and they have to leave early to pick Ben and the horses up from the Campbell farm in the morning and show him the surprise. 

======================================

That night they have a fairly quick discussion considering they’d both expected to come into it debating but they just agreed outright. The first thing they would do after getting Maple settled into her new home is ask Ben how he’d feel about having a little sister. They were fairly certain he’d be on board with it considering he’d begun asking questions of when not if, it was going to happen. After that was all settled they’d go to the Child Services office on Monday and start the process. If the state of Kansas was willing, they were going to get themselves a new baby girl.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces dreaming of black haired, blue eyed girl, For two men who were married to one another, that should have been extremely awkward. But they’d both fallen in love tonight.. with a baby girl named Morgan.

======================================

A few miles away, Missouri Moseley smiles at her foster daughter as she lays her in the crib.

“You just wait AngelGirl, these boys.. these men… they’re gonna be the best thing that could happen to you. I just know it. So much sadness you’ve been through sug, not anymore.. no more sadness once those Winchester’s get ahold of you.”

Baby Morgan just smiles as she drifts off to sleep in her borrowed crib, possibly dreaming of when her her family will come back for her.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a little after noon when Dean and Cas made it to the Campbell house. It wasn’t long before they were both gushing to Mary about the perfect little Morgan they’d met last night and Dean hadn’t seen her smile so brightly since their wedding day. Ben of course, was outside in the stables out of earshot. Mary decided that moment that she was traveling to Moseley Farms with her boys to meet this precious little one they’d fallen for. 

Ben left just a little more easily than before. It was when Dean looked him in the eye and promised he would see Maple again very soon, that their son had resigned to not be difficult about it. He was still pretty unhappy but he hoped it really wouldn’t be too long. 

They spent the ride back to Lawrence playing typical car games hoping to distract him from the distance he believes to be between him and his first love which is apparently a horse. Dean assumes it could be worse, could have been a kid.. boy or girl it certainly didn't matter but people, people were the worst. There was always the chance of heartache or unrequited love. 

Kids could be cruel even when not trying to be. Dean knew that better than anyone from his own personal experience, and what he’d done to Cas. He never meant to hurt the young boy, and it wasn’t really something he’d thought about. That was until he saw his husband in tears over the look in his son’s eyes the other night. That was when he knew the true pain he’d put Cas through. 

Dean reassured himself by thinking that at least he knew the horse felt just as strongly for Ben. They were loyal, much like dogs.. It’s not like she was just gonna up and decide she wanted to be best friends with birds all of the sudden, No Maple would certainly love Ben just as fiercely as the young Winchester loved her.

===========================================

Samuel Campbell followed only fifteen minutes behind them with his horse trailer and an excited and slightly confused Duchess and Maple Syrup. He smiles as he thinks about all those times that Dean had spent on his farm as a child and how independent he was. It was nice to finally be able to help his grandson with something. Young Dean Winchester was certainly not someone to mess with. Samuel fondly remembers more than once offering to help Dean with his farm chores and promptly being refused.  
Mary had spent a brief time there, putting the pieces back together after John’s death. Even then, Dean was determined that he didn’t need anything from anyone. Samuel had to respect it even though it scared him a little. Kids should cry, they should get mad and throw a fit, Dean was unlike anything he’d ever seen. The boy shed his fair share of tears, but always when he thought no one was looking and Sam wasn’t within a hundred feet of him. 

He even remembers one time accidentally overhearing Dean giving himself a pep talk at four years old. Telling himself to be good and strong, not to question his mother because she’d always known what was best, and to look after Sam and keep him safe. There was no denying that brought a tear to the Campbell man’s face, he’d never seen a child be so...old. Dean was four and acting more mature than most grown men he knew, it was unsettling at best. 

He’d offered to help him with things a few times but Dean looked more offended than grateful. It didn’t take long to notice that his grandson thought him offering to help was his way of saying he thought that Dean was weak or couldn’t do it. So he stopped, and tried to stay close by just in case he’d change his mind and ask for a hand. Yeah, it was nice to finally do something for his grandson, it had been a long time coming.

 

============================================

They stopped for dinner at Benny’s diner and waited for Samuel to text saying he’d gotten the horses settled into their new home. Mary even called Sam and asked him to join them, so he was there waiting on them. They made small talk until their meals arrived. Dean noticed Sam smiling a bit more lately, he’d been broody after the honeymoon because Jess was going on a four week road trip with her girlfriends. She offered to stay with him but he didn’t want to deprive her when he could clearly see she wanted to go. She called and checked in with him a couple times a day but it had been nearly three weeks since he’d seen her and he wasn’t too happy about it. Well that was until he teamed up with Gabriel to prank their brother’s. That filled his mind with ideas on what to do, and then how to improve their pranks. Now it was just waiting. He wanted Jess to be home for it but wasn’t sure his partner in crime would want to wait a whole week longer. 

Dean looked down at Ben with a somewhat disgusted face as he saw him dip his fries into his milkshake.  
“Cas look what you’ve done to him!” Dean exclaimed.

Castiel and Ben just smiled as they both continued dipping their fries into their milkshake. Sam and Mary joined in to try it and soon Dean was the oddball out.  
Castiel leaned in toward his husband whispering in his ear.

“I distinctly remember you trying it once and not thinking it was so bad.”

Dean nearly choked on his burger as he remembered precisely what Castiel was talking about. The time they were sitting in nearly the same exact place and he’d bit off a fry and licked the dollop of milkshake from Cas’ neck. His face may have reddened just a bit but he smiled even bigger than he had originally. He bribed Ben with extra fries to cover his eyes and ears and laughed before repeating the gesture all over again. 

“You’re right maybe it’s not so bad.” Dean said smiling after he passed his plate to Ben.

===========================================

When they got back in the car they headed toward Missouri’s and Ben quickly noticed the change in direction. 

“Home is that way!” He demanded like his father’s had lost their mind. 

“We’ve got to do something before we can go home Ben, it won’t take long.”

“Oh.. okay.”

They managed to get back to Missouri’s just before dark and Dean stopped the Tahoe in front of the barn.

“What are we doing here?” Ben asked, not recognizing the place. 

“Ben we need your help, do you mind?” Castiel asked. 

“Sure papa!” Ben said diving out of the car.

They walked through the door and Ben could smell the horses.. His eyes lit up before he even saw Duchess or Maple.  
“They’ve got horses here papa!”

“Yes they do, very special ones.. would you like to see them?”

“YES! Bet they aren’t as special as Maple though.” He says still smiling.

They tell Ben to open the door and all three of them including Mary take in the sight as he jumps up and down in excitement when he sees Maple and Duchess. The foal trots up to him immediately with recognition and licks his face. 

“I missed you girl” he said as his arms wrapped around the horses thick neck.

He pets her for nearly ten minutes before his father’s can bring themselves to ask him to stop. 

‘Ben, can we talk to you for a minute?”

He turns around smiling and runs and hugs them both. They smile even bigger as they pull him in closer. 

“With her being so close now, you’re gonna have to be really responsible and take care of her. Papaw Campbell won’t be here to do all the work for you. Your papa and I will do what we can to help but you’re gonna have to do almost all of it on your own.” Dean said. 

Ben began on a repetitive spiel of Thank you’s and I will’s. 

“Okay, okay .. Duchess has to feed her now and we need to go see Miss Missouri.”

“This is Miss Missouri’s house?”

“Well it’s her barn, but yes this is her land.” Cas answered.

“Does she have our baby yet?”

Dean and Cas looked at each other in shock. Their eyes unbelieving, their bodies still, and their minds nearly shut down.

“What do you mean have our baby yet?” Mary asked.

“Miss Missouri told me she was gonna help us get a baby, wonder if it’s here yet. LET’S GO!” Ben said excitedly.

It took nearly three minutes of Cas and Dean staring at one another before they moved toward the house. Mary chased after him, while they were still standing in the barn.

===========================================

 

Sam picked up his phone when he pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. 

“Hi Sammykins!”

“I’ve told you enough with the nicknames Gabe!” Sam scolded. 

That didn’t stop the corners of his mouth from turning up though. Gabriel was quickly becoming one of his best friends, despite how often they teased one another.

“What can I do ya for?” Gabriel said clearly not apologizing.

“I was wondering when you planned on pulling phase one.”

“Well I got the jello molds in the mail today.. so… next week?”

“Next week?” Sam asked confused but still hopeful.

“Yes, wouldn’t want that beautiful fiance’ of yours to miss out on all this epicness.. She will see how amazingly funny and charming I am and then we can run away together.”

Sam sighed in relief. He knew Gabe was joking about stealing Jess, mostly. 

“Thanks Gabe, Wanna come over tomorrow and help me make cardboard post-its, stapler, and a printer?”

“Might as well with all this spare time, I’ll bring the boxes. See ya tomorrow Sammoose!”

 

Sam just shook his head as he hung up the phone. 

=====================================================

When Dean and Cas came in the house Ben was holding Morgan on Mary’s lap, with her arms under him for support.

“I love her! Is she ours?” he whispered toward his fathers, obviously trying not to scare his new sister.

“Ben we don’t know if we can have her or not, but if you’re okay with it we are gonna sign some papers and ask some people to let us have her.”

“YES!” Ben said that a little louder but Morgan just cooed in his arms. 

A few minutes later she started to fuss just a little and Missouri produced a stuffed pony and handed it to her. 

“Shekinah Morgan, you’re a precious little thing.” she said as she walked away.

“I know that name somewhere, .. shekinah… I know I’ve heard it..” Dean scratched his head.

“And here I thought Angel boy would recognize it first, Just goes to show you I guess I don’t know everything.” Missouri replied.

“ANGEL!” Dean said like a lightbulb went off.

“It’s an angel name!” He continued enthusiastically.

Castiel looked at him in confusion.

“An Angel name?” he whispered in disbelief.

“Well I wasn’t sure if you’d want to carry on the family tradition passed down from your daddy but I figured, this way you had a chance.” Missouri smiled.

“Shekinah… Shekinah Morgan.” Castiel said still in disbelief.

“It sounds perfect to me.” Dean said.

Castiel smiled brightly and agreed quickly. Yes, the odds were not something he was going to question. He loved this little girl and if there was a chance that she could be his daughter, he would do everything in his power to make sure she was.

They all took turns holding her each one leaving part of themselves there with her. 

“I think I’ll like having a sister, even if she is just a baby.” 

“Ben out of curiosity, when did Miss Missouri tell you she was gonna help us get a baby?” Dean asked as he pulled into their driveway.

“She told me at school, that’s why I kept asking when we were gonna get a baby.”

“Of course she did..” 

Dean and Castiel both shaking their heads at the woman. They didn’t know how they would ever repay her. She’d done more for them than they’d ever imagined, she was more than a teacher, a friend, she was… she was family. Just like that beautiful Angel waiting for them.

“Guess you’re not the only one I’ll get to call Angel.” Dean teased.

“I guess not.” was all he could say in response. He kissed his husband goodnight and prayed to a God he wasn’t sure he believed in. There was something or someone looking out for him and his family, and he wanted to say thank you for making their lives so wonderful and blessing them so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh you guys are killing me with all your awesomeness.. I can't help but write I'm like a worker elf or something I don't know.. anyway I wanted to take a second to say thank you for reading and apologize if you weren't interested in the Samuel stuff.. I wrote it because I thought he was a huge dick in the show and I wanted to make him better... like so much better.. and you know .. stuffs so sorry I was scratching an itch of mine.. hope it didn't throw you off but know that I'm gonna grab about 8 hours and more than likely I'll be back at the keyboard.. This thing is like a fountain of fluff.. can't wait to share more with you! Enjoy xoxo kudos and comments would be luvely!


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning bright and early Dean and Cas went to the Department of Child Services and started the process. At the very least they expected a couple of confused looks or perhaps even a rude remark, but they were surprised. Everyone there was falling all over themselves to be kind and helpful. They left with a good feeling in their stomachs, and probably more hope than was healthy. 

Over the next week they did plenty of form filings, interviews, and even made a court appearance so the judge could get a look at them. When they weren’t doing that or working, nearly all of their free time was spent on Moseley’s Farm. Ben splitting his time almost evenly between his horse and his hopeful sister. Dean and Cas took turns helping with Duchess and Maple. Ben was actually quite willing to get his boots and gloves dirty. He mucked out the stall without question, and whichever one of them was helping would usually clean out Duchess’s stall. 

Morgan cooed and smiled almost constantly, leaving a burning desire in their hearts to just take her home with them. Missouri probably would have let them, but they thought it wasn’t a good idea. At least not until they were a hundred percent sure she would be theirs permanently.

It was Saturday and they’d already been there nearly an hour. They started bringing food over every day, worried they’d be an intrusion. Missouri reassured them each time that it was fine and said even if they wanted to stay there for the duration they’d be welcome.

Ben was sitting right beside Dean, with Morgan wrapped tightly in his arms. She was chewing on her favorite stuffed pony.

“That’s a cool pony you got Morgie, looks like Maple. Don’t it daddy?”

Dean just smiled and nodded affirmatively.

“You can’t have Maple cause she’s mine, but maybe Papaw Campbell will give you your own horse when you get bigger. I’d help you take care of it, I know all about takin care of horses now. I can show you how too, but not till you get lots bigger. Right now you’re just too little.”

Ben tended to ramble when he talked to Morgan, but everyone was a little more than happy about it. He’d taken to being an older brother like a duck to water. They’d even noticed that she tried just a little harder to talk when Ben was holding her by himself. 

Sometimes when Morgan cried because she was hungry, it would sound like she was saying mad. Ben thought that was hilarious, he would just rub her belly and tell her not to be mad they would get her some food. There had been several times when she would start to whimper and Castiel would offer to make a bottle or change her. Ben would tell him she just needed her horsey, or that she was just tired. It was actually kind of weird how he always knew what was wrong. Dean had been through all of it with Ben, but it even took him a little longer to catch onto the differences in her cries. Castiel was even more clueless, but he’d never had raised a baby before so that was expected.

 

“Okay, we have to go Ben. Uncle Sammy’s going to pick Jess up from the airport and we promised to have dinner with them at mamaws tonight.”

Ben gave her a kiss on the forehead before Dean lifted her from his arms.

“Bye Morgie! We’ll be back soon, and maybe you can meet Aunt Jess! She’s pretty cool, not as cool as me though so don't like her too much.” Ben said chuckling.

Dean laid her in the crib after letting Cas leave a kiss of his own on her cheek. They said their quick goodbyes to Missouri and regrettably left. They really wanted to be with her constantly, and it was a pain anytime they weren’t. 

=====================================================

Sam met Jess as she was picking up her bags and that is when he realized they were the kind of couple that slow motion runs to one another at an airport. Jess jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as they kissed. He squeezed her just a little as she continued to pepper kisses all over his face. 

“I missed you baby!” She squealed.

“Missed...you...too…” he got out between the heated kisses.

Once they were tucked away in their Mustang she hopped over and straddled him. She was trying her hardest to get as close to him as she could. This trip was the longest amount of time she’d spent away from him in years. A few days was easy, well not easy, but certainly doable. Four weeks however, proved to be incredibly lonely. She was almost so miserable the last two of the trip, that she nearly flew home early.

“Down girl.” he teased. 

She slid back to her side of the car, blushed, and then proceeded to hit him in the shoulder playfully.

“Now that I’m here I have no idea why I missed you so much JERK!”

“Bitch”

“OH GOD, OH GOD, JESS NO! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry it’s a habit… from Dean..”

She just laughed though…she knew he would never say anything like that to her.

They made it back to Mary’s about thirty minutes later and were met with a smile and a hug. 

“Mom I just left a couple hours ago you don’t need to hug me too.” Sam said as he pulled his arms around her though. 

“Sometimes it’s nice to have an excuse to hug my boys, let me be.” Mary said smiling as she pulled away.

They spent the next hour talking about and listening to the highlights of Jess’ trip, showing off pictures they’d taken of Morgan, and Sam and Gabriel’s prank plans while helping Mary with dinner. 

When Dean, Cas, and Ben arrived Jess hurriedly pulled them all in for crushing hugs. They’d missed the short blonde. Ben talked excitedly about Maple and Morgie and Jess like the rest of them wasn’t sure which one he was more fond of. They talked about all the steps they’d taken to get her and how now they were pretty much just waiting. It wasn’t as if the process was complete or anything, but right now there wasn’t much they could do to speed it up.

They left Mary’s house with smiles brightening their faces as they made their way home. Ben was getting old enough to not want “tucked in” every night. They still watched a movie, read his favorite book, and dished out goodnight luvvins usually in the form of hugs, kisses, and I love you more’s before he went to his room and crawled into bed.

================================================

Cas shook the towel against his head doing the best he could to dry his hair as he walked out of their master bath. Dean was laying in bed already re-reading the paperwork they’d picked up at the DCS. 

“You’ve read that like a hundred times babe, there’s not gonna be any new revelations.” 

“I know Angel, it just.. it helps keep me calm and realistic about all of it. I know that most of the time we are getting our hopes up far too high for what the situation is, but I can’t help it. The information on these papers keep me grounded.”

“Okay, read them to me then. No reason my head should be in the clouds if yours isn’t.”

Dean smiles as he starts reading statistics, requirements, and other cold facts. About four paragraphs into it he stops and just looks into his husband’s eyes.

“You know, she looks like you.”

“Huh?”

“Morgie, she … she looks like you Cas… you don’t see it?”

“She’s got dark hair and blue eyes Dean, I’m sure there are millions of babies with those same features.” He says smiling into a small kiss.

“No, it’s more than that.. her eyes slightly change color when she smiles real big like yours do too. I swear if you held her next to that baby picture your mom has hanging in the foyer you’d look like twins.”

Castiel had noticed the similarities but he thought he was seeing it because he wanted to, maybe Dean was too.

“I don't know…”

“She’s even got the name of an Angel for Christ’s sake, Cas… this .. it’s got to mean something right? I mean she’s gonna be ours right?”

Castiel really looked into his husband’s eyes for the first time that night and he saw the doubt, the worry, the panic he himself had been feeling too since the moment he’d laid eyes on her. 

“I think all we can do is hope that the universe would not be so cruel as to take her away from us now.”

It didn’t really ease his mind but Cas was an incredible distraction when he wanted to be. He started by kissing him fiercely until Dean slid on top of him grinding their bodies together. Castiel’s legs instinctively went up and wrapped around his husbands waist pulling him in harder.

“Mmm angel, not just yet. I wanna taste you.” Dean whispered against his ear before sucking the lobe in his mouth and nibbling on it.

Castiel had to bite his lip to keep his volume in control. He wanted so badly to scream his lover’s name but they always kept quiet when Ben was in the house. He watched as Dean slid down his body and teased his lips over the cotton of his pajama bottoms. He licked the growing hardness through the thin fabric and smiled up at his husband before pulling them down and tossing them to the floor. 

Dean had gotten even better at giving blowjobs, not that he was ever bad to start with.. but he’d learned quickly just what drove Cas wild and used it deliciously for and against him. His tongue flicked against the base of the hardening cock as his hand stroked it softly. He slid his tongue up and over the head sucking it in his mouth. Dean moved his head rhythmically until Cas was hard enough to stay in his mouth as he sucked. 

Dean’s hands gripped tightly on his husband’s thighs as he pushed himself down further. His short nails barely digging into the soft skin. Cas brought the hand that wasn’t jerking Dean’s hair, up to his mouth and bit into the flesh effectively muzzling himself. Not wanting to do that again, he pulled the smallest pillow to his face and held it tightly over his mouth as he let out a few harsh moans. 

That only encouraged Dean, so he popped his mouth off the slippery cock and very carefully nipped at the head. His teeth ghosting over the leaking tip. Castiel writhed under him almost screaming into the pillow that was now being held securely with both hands.

“Dean please.. I need you inside me.” He whispered begging for more.

Dean prepped him quickly and eased his previously neglected cock inside. He leaned in and they kissed slowly stifling the moans they both wanted to make. Dean’s muscled arms holding him up as he pushed his hips in a slow and meticulous manner. Castiel was so close to cumming he could barely think straight. He hardly ever came untouched from sex but the things that Dean did with his mouth was enough to put a giant fucking hole in anyone’s resistance. 

“Faster Dean, I’m not gonna last.” again spoken in the softest tone he could manage.

Dean pushed in harder and soon they were both sweaty and panting biting their lips to keep quiet. Dean repeatedly prodded his prostate and he was surprised to find himself shooting from that alone. His husband came right behind him with a smirk that could have lit up Kansas.

He reaches up and laced his arms around Dean’s neck pulling him in for a kiss, if nothing else it would momentarily wipe that grin off his face. The last thing his husband needed was an ego boost. 

“YES! I DID IT!” Dean said as Cas leaned back breaking their kiss.

Cas just shook his head as a should be tired Dean half danced in the bed beside him. 

“Yeah you’re the man baby!” 

“Don’t ruin this.. this was AWESOME and I did it! I’ve been trying for like two weeks.”

“You’ve only been trying for two weeks?”

“Yeah, I thought it might have been that night in the garage.. but nope.. I couldn’t hold out any more.. and I always like it better when you cum first. So I did what I had to, but tonight…. man tonight was awesome.”

“Okay give me a call when you come back down from your high on life.” Castiel laughed.

A few minutes later Dean snuggled in close to him and wrapped his muscled arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

“Love you Angel.”

“Love you too babe.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say a quick thanks to my friend @destielhardcorelove for helping a sista out with some technical issues.. also Thank you @ANobleCompanion for reading over it and giving feedback, hope your satisfied with the new ending!

Castiel was on the phone with one of the television executives when Dean woke up.

“When we made this agreement, I was under the impression that I could work from here.”

“Oh, yes, of course I understand.”

Dean lingered in the doorway fearing the news. Castiel wasn’t smiling anymore, and he said something about not being able to work from home anymore... so of course Dean’s interest was peaked.

“Yes, I’ll see you soon. Okay. Thank you… yes, you as well. Goodbye.”

Castiel hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh. He immediately started to rub his temples in frustration.

“Okay, let me have it.”

“I’ve got to go to L.A. for a few days, up to, possibly, two weeks.”

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He was freaking out thinking they were going to have to pack up and move or something, and it was just two weeks. He couldn’t help but bark out a laugh.

“Why is that funny?”

“Angel, it’s not, I just... I thought it was going to be bigger… by the way you were acting, I thought they’d asked for a limb, or your help in making a blood sacrifice.”

Dean contentedly chuckled again. 

“I don’t want to go Dean, I don’t want to leave you. I want to be able to stay here like they promised...especially while everything is going on with DCS.”

“Cas, it’s only gonna be a little while. The stuff with DCS is only another reason you SHOULD be going. It might help take your mind off things. Babe, you know I don’t want you to go either, but you’ve got to do your job and to be honest, I’m kind of looking forward to seeing the finished product!” Dean teased.

“I know, why don’t you come with me? We could make it a vacation!”

“Cas, we just got back from vacation... namely our honeymoon. I can’t take off again. Even if that weren’t the case, the construction crew is going to be starting at the shop this week remodeling and splitting everything up, I can’t just not be a part of that.”

“Fine, but I don’t want to go by myself… can I take Ben?” 

Dean gave his husband the most sympathetic look he could.

“Oh that’s right, he probably won’t want to leave Maple or Morgie,” Castiel answered for himself.

Dean pulled him into a hug holding him as tightly as he could, trying to reassure his distressed husband that it would be okay.

“Why do you have to go out there anyway? Is there something wrong with the scripts?” Dean asked.

“No, quite the opposite actually. They are ready to start casting and have decided that my input is crucial to the process. I have no idea why, it’s not like I know anything about this stuff. I just do the writing.”

“Hey that’s awesome though. It sounds like you’ll be able to make some of the more executive decisions. That’s a good thing. The more say you have in how they handle things, the better it will be. You want this to reflect your vision, you want it to represent the books properly right? This is the best way to do that babe.”

“I know you’re right but I really don’t want to go. Maybe I could send Sam in my place and he could make all the decisions and I could stay here with you, Ben, and Morgie.”

Dean shook his head at how silly Cas was being, however, he couldn’t help from finding it downright adorable. Just like anything else Cas seemed to do. Before he could let the worry settle deeper in his mind, Dean pulled him in for a kiss.

===================================================

With the news that Castiel was leaving soon, they had to speed up the plan. Gabriel decided he’d have a going away party for Cas that Friday night, before he left Saturday morning. That left only three days to pull off both of the other pranks. They knew that if they didn’t ask for a little help, they weren’t going to get it done in time. All of the prep work was finished for ‘Box Office,’ but it would take a full night to jello-fy the tools. They quickly decided they’d have to re-order the pranks, but they were more than willing to carry on with the plans. 

As luck would have it, Rebecca asked Castiel to spend the day with her. Dean worked until five, so they’d have plenty of time to switch out the office equipment. They just needed a key. Sam was pretty sure that Mary would have helped with “The Holy Grail,” but wasn’t confident enough to ask. His mother was fairly relaxed, but he figured it could go either way. The last thing he wanted was for all their hard work to be wasted. So, he whispered his apologies as he stole the spare key from the drawer beside the front door and left with it. 

They let themselves into the house and quickly began loading the office equipment into the closet of the spare bedroom. It would most likely be turned into Morgan’s room at some point. Sam felt a little guilty but he’d help Dean move it back if it was that big of a deal.

It wasn’t long before they’d brought in everything and left almost a full replica of Castiel’s original office. If anyone wasn’t paying attention and it was… darkish they probably wouldn’t notice the difference. Before closing the office door, Sam took one last look at their handiwork with satisfaction on his face. Jess and Gabriel seemed to be pleased as well. 

Sam was getting ready to lock the front door behind them, but Gabe stopped him.

“Sammich, wait!”

“What? Don’t be so loud.”

“I left my phone up there, just gimme a quick second.”

A couple minutes later Gabe was back out and they’d finally finished. 

“Do you have any popcorn back at Momma Winchester’s?”

Gabriel had started calling Mary that and despite everyone’s efforts, they couldn’t make him stop. 

“I don’t know probably, why?”

“We’re gonna have us a viewing party.”

“What?”

“Just trust me Sammy”

Instinctively that’s the last thing Sam wanted to do but he thought, what the hell, he’s already in this far, why not take it all the way. When they got back to casa de Winchester, they hid themselves away in Sam’s room and Gabriel hooked something up to his laptop. 

“Gabe what is all this?” Jess asked innocently.

“Oh Jessica, my one true love. The things I do to woo you.“

Jess leveled him with a gaze that said, stop acting like a damn fool and tell me what is going on.

“Fine, so, I thought it would be funny when lil bro figures out who’s responsible and calls to complain. But, do you know what would be even funnier?”

“What?”

“If we got to SEE him figure it out! So I added a little camera with a 5 mile wireless area and now we can watch it happen!” He said bouncing a little too eagerly. 

Sam and Jess both laughed and were growing strangely impatient themselves. So they watched a movie while they waited for someone to come home and find their surprise.

“I don’t see anything though.” Jess said.

“That’s because it’s motion sensored. Otherwise, the battery might have run dead before they found it.” Gabriel clarified.

“There’s a microphone too, so we can hear the shock!”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much, Gabe?”

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, of course it is... but I’ve been pranking for quite some time now, much longer than you young Skywalker. I know how AWESOME this is going to be... don’t doubt buttercup.”

===============================================================

Castiel had his mother drop him off at Singer’s hoping to catch a glimpse of his sexy husband under a car, or on top of a car, basically just near a car. He walked in the bay door and he was not disappointed. Dean was bent under the hood of an older Pontiac, he thought maybe a GTO by the looks of it. He just stood there and watched as Dean shifted his weight from one foot to the other, making his muscled ass push against the seams of the tight denim covering it. The sight alone was more intoxicating than any alcohol he’d ever consumed. 

Sometimes he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was that he sent Dean that friend request on Myspace. That one little thing that developed into dreams of happiness he’d never imagined for himself. Not only was he currently married to his first boyfriend, his first love, the only man who’d ever really meant anything to him, but he’d also gotten Ben and hopefully if everything worked out he’d have Morgan too, it was enough to overwhelm him sometimes. 

Dean stood up rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. Cas moved closer and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. 

“Sorry, but I’m married. So unless you got a twenty, you need to watch the physical contact,” he said chuckling.

“What exactly does a twenty get me, Mr. Winchester?”

Cas’ voice was rough and deep against his ear and for a minute he’d almost forgotten where they were. Thankfully he remembered before he ripped the clothes off Dean’s body and took him right there. 

“Fuck Angel, you can’t do this to me... I’m at work.”

“You started it by bending over and shoving that beautiful ass of yours in my face.”

“How long have you been watching?”

“Long enough to tell you that if we don’t get home, alone, and soon, I won’t let the fact that there are people here stop me.”

Dean cursed, this time under his breath as he broke away from his husband’s grip.

“Impala, now. I’ll tell Benny to close up shop.” He ordered. 

“Yes, Sir!” Cas teased, but he saw a bit of a glint in Dean’s eye that he thought might need to be brought up at another time. 

===============================================

When Dean got into the Impala, Cas was already barely restraining himself. They’d only had a couple quickies over the last few days trying to get the DSC on board and having to get his stuff ready for the trip to L.A. They hadn’t managed to have very much time alone, and none when Ben wasn’t there. 

“I’m gonna call your mom see if she’ll keep Ben for the night?”

He said it like a question but it was clearly a statement, so Dean just smiled and nodded. Once he’d finished talking to Mary, he gave a wicked grin from his side of the Impala and moved closer. Out of habit Dean lifted his arm to wrap around Cas’ shoulders. 

First he started slow, a hand on Dean’s thigh ... nothing to cause alarm. Then when the rhythm picked up on Pink Floyd’s Comfortably Numb, he moved his hand up to brush against the bulge inside the tight denim. Dean had taken the intimacy without expectation but when Cas’ hand slid up, it was difficult to keep calm. 

“What are you doin’ Angel?”

Castiel didn’t answer, just added a bit more pressure with is palm against Dean’s growing cock, nearly forcing him to close his eyes in pleasure.

“Fuck! Cas you can’t do that, I can’t.. I can’t drive like this,” Dean stammered as the car swerved a tiny bit.

“Then you should hurry and get us home, I can’t wait much longer Dean.”

Cas heard Dean swallow hard, and then the car was speeding down the road, pulling into the driveway way sooner than expected. Despite everything in his mind telling him to just slide over and jump on Dean’s lap, he really didn’t want to have the neighbors see that. So, once they were out of the car he grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the first available soft surface. 

Clothes were flying as they went through the house; he managed to get Dean out of his shirts before they’d even opened the door. Moving swiftly, they began to pull at each other’s bodies, divesting each layer as quickly as possible. Once were down to the last few layers, they immediately crashed their bodies together in a tight and hard thrust. The delicious feeling of their erections rubbing together was enough to draw out a small moan from Castiel. He fumbled with his zipper until he got frustrated and pulled Dean’s hand down to rub him through his jeans. 

“You’re so clumsy when you get like this.” Dean chuckled breathlessly next to his ear. Cas didn’t say a word, only a small grunt of frustration left his lips as he pushed at Dean’s hand with a bit more eagerness. 

They were pushing together in practiced motions, as their bodies burned under the passion of their movements. It wasn’t long before the grinding resulted in both of them hard, panting, and needing more. Castiel pushed his fingers between them and wiggled into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out the small bottle of lube he’d gotten from the Impala. When he urged the bottle toward Dean’s hands, he clearly got the message. He dropped to his knees and expertly opened the metal clasp.

As the clinging denim was pulled over his hips Cas felt the cool shock of the air against him. Before he could think about the loss of heat, Dean’s mouth was wrapped tightly around him. He felt a slick finger at his entrance, so he bit his lip in anticipation. The wet mouth around him felt amazing, his hand gripped firmly in the short spikes of Dean’s hair. 

Dean slid his finger in deeper, drawing out a soft moan He wanted to take his time but Cas was writhing under the pressure, thrusting himself further onto Dean’s finger. He added another one and scissored them, pushing against the walls of the clenching hole. It wasn’t long before three fingers were being nudged inside with relative ease. 

Dean squirted more lube on his hand and coated his leaking cock. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly. The familiar squeeze was just enough to make him want more. They gasped as Dean was fully surrounded by the squeezing pressure. 

“Fuck, You’re so tight Angel.” 

“Harder, fuck me harder Dean.”

========================================================

Sam, Gabriel, and Jess were stretched out in separate parts of the room trying to occupy their time. To be honest, it was moving slowly. They’d finished up around 5 expecting Dean home anytime, it was nearly two hours later and they’d heard nothing. 

Just when they were ready to give up there was a beep on the laptop and they all gathered around it. The room was dark so no one had turned the lights on yet? That’s odd. 

They heard some small noises but nothing that sounded human. Gabriel reached to turn the volume up and still only heard slight rummaging noises. They leaned in close in hopes of discovering what kind of weird animal had found a way inside the room. 

“Did one of ya’ll open the gate?” Sam asked.

Jess and Gabriel both shook their heads no. 

They listened for a little while longer, doing their best to determine what and how, whatever that was, got into the house. Their bodies shifted in a way to get even closer to the small screen.

“Do you think somehow we’ve left something open and Spade got into the house?”

“I don’t know Sammy, but something is in there.. and moving.. and breathing..”

A few minutes later everything went quiet again. Had whatever it was, made it’s way back outside? Hopefully it wasn’t doing too much damage. They all backed away from the screen a little, it didn’t seem to be helping them. Just when they thought that it was over, they heard a hard pant. They leaned in once more, as the screen lit up just a little suggesting a car had passed by. With the slight illumination of the room they caught a glimpse of what was happening.

“Fuck, You’re so tight Angel.” 

“Harder, fuck me harder Dean.”

 

 

“OH MY GOD! TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!” Sam screeched.

Gabriel quickly shut the screen to the laptop but that didn’t stop the noise right away, so he threw a couple pillows over it hoping to make it disappear. 

Jess was bowled over laughing on the bed. Her entire body shaking at the hilarity of what had just happened. Both of these seemingly bright and intelligent men had just unknowingly spent the better part of a month working out the details of a plan that ultimately led to them hearing and seeing their brothers have sex. 

“That’s hilarious!” 

Sam’s fingers were still in his ears trying to numb the hell out of whatever was left of his ear drums. His eyes closed tightly, as he told himself that he didn’t really see anything, and even if he did it was probably Cas’ ass that was staring him in the face instead of Dean’s. Gabriel was dry heaving over the trashcan, at the thoughts of him intently listening to his brother getting fucked. He may joke around about the details of his Cas’ big gay sex life, but he honestly did NOT want to hear it! 

Jessica laughed as she realized that she was going to have blackmail material for life!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys, I had a little bit of a 911 on my other fic, and my home life has been a little more chaotic, coupled with my somewhat hibernation/insomnia sleep schedule, and it's been two weeks! So sorry ! <3 you so much and thank you so much for being patient or at least not shooting me on sight.. but here's a chapter so maybe I can just put this here in a non-threateningly manner and back away slowly! Haha, Thank you so much for all your support, Elizabeth, Amber I love you girls, thanks in advance for the comments! xoxo-Kelly

When morning came they were snuggled tightly together on the small daybed in Cas’ office. Dean was the first to wake, and the sun had just began to spill from through the window panes. He blinked his eyes a few extra times as he tried to refocus them on his surroundings and he noticed something was off. His half addled mind doing its best to process what he saw.

“Cas, babe get up!”

He shook the sleeping man beside him to no avail. It took nearly two minutes of prodding to get his husband to sit up and look around the room.

“Is..is that cardboard?”

“It certainly is, how did we not notice this sooner?”

Castiel wore his half awake smirk and pulled him in for a heated kiss to remind him of why they hadn’t been paying attention.

They kissed until they were breathless before Dean pulled away.

‘The door was locked when we got home wasn’t it babe?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I opened it myself… barely.” Cas said still smiling.

“So, who did this then?”

“I have no idea, sounds like something Gabriel would do…”

They both jerked up in the bed, their bodies moved so quickly their heads began to spin.

“Gabrie!!” Castiel growled.

“Sam too I’m sure, they’ve been so buddy buddy lately..I can’t believe that this is what they’ve been planning for a month? I mean for Gabriel, this is … tame..”

“Dean… what is that?”

Castiel pointed to a small black circle on top of the cardboard desk replica. 

“What?”

Instead of repeating himself he opted to just stand up and check it for himself. He looked closer and it didn’t take long to figure out what it was.

“It’s a camera? Why is there a camera in here?”

“They probably left it behind to see our reactions” Dean said.

Castiel dropped it with a yelp, jumping back as if it had bitten him. With a quick step Dean was at his side looking him over for any sign of trouble. Knowing Gabe anything could have happened, he could have been injected with something, or .. anything dammit! 

“What’s wrong Angel? 

“Dean.. they.. they were watching, waiting for us… to come home… and find this.” His eyes wide, his voice mostly a whisper.

Admittedly it took a little longer than it should have for his brain to register what Cas was saying. Once he did though, he couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t just a little chuckle either, it was a full belly laugh. He laughed even harder when Cas gently nudged him in the stomach as he tried to explain how unamused he was. 

“Dean, this is not a joking matter! Our brother’s probably watched us having sex.” His voice still low as if he expected the CIA to barge through the door at any moment. 

It didn’t last long though, because Dean’s laugh was contagious. It was very difficult to stay serious with his husband cackling beside him. So full of laughter that he had his arm wrapped over Castiel’s shoulder because he literally needed help holding himself up. When Cas really considered what had probably happened, he thought maybe it was a little funny. Pretty soon they had both slammed themselves down on the the day bed laughing until their sides began to hurt.

\-------------------------------  
It had been easy to make their brothers squirm, they'd already scheduled breakfast at Mary's as the Winchester mini-farewell to Cas for his trip to L.A. Sam insisted the shortest Novak be there, to endure the awkwardness beside him..and it was perfect. Dean overused his pet name for Cas, a few mild well placed touches and Gabe and Sam both hung their heads in shame, doing everything they could to keep their breakfast down. Neither had wanted to eat but Mary insisted and they weren’t about to get away with not cleaning their plates. 

Finally, they figured they’d been tortured enough, so they took Ben and headed toward Moseley Farm’s there was nothing more important to Cas than spending as much time with Morgan as he could before he had to leave. Dean took Cas’ turn to help Ben in the stables giving him that extra thirty minutes alone with what they hoped would soon be the newest member of their family. 

\-------------------------------------------

Despite their newly weakened stomachs Jess convinces the guys to finish out their plans, camera and microphone free, of course. It doesn’t take long to persuade them because they need anything to distract them from the brain bleaching moments they are re-living in their minds. Sam calls his uncle, asks if there’s anyway he can get into the shop without his brother’s key, and once he explains why they need it the gruff old man laughs and is completely on board, says he’ll let them in himself.

They quickly load up Dean’s favorite tools, and head to the bakery. They mold nearly every medium and large metal tool in jello molds and put them in the refrigerator to cool. Gabriel takes the small things like sockets, allen wrenches, and drill bits and decides to dip them in chocolate rather than filling up molds for each or putting them all in one or two, he second guessed himself when he realized exactly how much chocolate wouldn’t be able to be eaten, but figured the reward was worth the waste.

They worked well into half the night before finally finishing it all, after realizing they couldn’t take it back tonight because the chocolate would melt, they stored it in Gabe’s walk-in and went back to his place for a nap. They’d have to leave early if they wanted to beat Dean into work.

\------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up early the next morning, wanting to do something nice for Cas on his last full day in Lawrence for a while, so he leaned over and kissed his beautiful husband until he was partially awake. His calloused hands slid over the smaller man’s abs, his nails lightly scraping against the taut skin. He trailed licks, nibbles, and kisses down the muscled flesh before sliding the thin boxer briefs down. His lips glistened near the already erect cock. His hot breath ghosting over the head, while his hands settled on the hips of his lover. He smiled to himself as he traced the vein of Cas’s throbbing cock. Dean sucked the head between his lips quickly and took as much as he could into his mouth. 

Cas’ eyes shot open and he bucked hard into Dean’s open throat. For a split second, Cas panicked but the moan around his sensitive flesh sent a shudder through his body. He wasn’t sure how long Dean had been working on him but he was already on the edge of orgasm. 

“Fuck Dean,” He whispered as his hips jerked forward again. 

It was easy for him to take Cas when he was like this; when he was forceful and demanding yet quiet and unraveled. This was one of the things Dean loved most, taking his husband apart, making his body shake and beg for more. Pleasure pooled in his belly when the pulsing tip of Cas’s cock slipped into his throat again. Dean’s throat fluttered around it and that was all it took to send Cas’s back bowing off the bed. Hot wet cum slid down his tongue and he swallowed as much as he could before licking the last few drops from the still leaking head. 

“mmm” Cas said as his body was still shaking, his words vibrating in his throat.

“Mornin’ Angel.” Dean said with a cocky smile as he climbed back up the bed.

“When my brain can function again I’ll pay you back for that”

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

Dean slipped his arm around Cas’ waist and pulled their bodies tighter together, just holding him and he purred with satisfaction.

\------------------------------------------

They both fell back asleep only briefly before the tornado that was Ben came bursting through the door. 

“Papa, papa get up, I made you a surprise!!!”

Dean and Cas shared a very worried look between the two of them, before turning back to their son.

“What did you make exactly?

“Well duh, its a surprise! Come see!!” Ben smiled even more eagerly.

They sent Ben ahead, Dean climbed out of bed following close behind him, as Cas stayed behind to put his pajamas back on. He smiled at how excited Ben was, and realized it was probably fine, there wasn’t anything on smoking and no alarms going off, it was definitely going to be okay.

When he hit the bottom of the stairs, he padded into the kitchen where Ben was smiling brightly with a bowl of his favorite cereal on the counter next to some fresh strawberries. It was perfect, and he couldn’t stop the smile from widening on his face., not that he wanted to. Ben was quite the charmer, much like his father in that respect, and who could keep themselves from falling in love with this gorgeous, sweet, honest, caring, generous, well-behaved little boy.

“Thank you Ben, it looks delicious!”

“There’s more! Just eat first k?” Ben squealed.

“I think I can manage that.” Castiel said, when he started eating slowly he could tell Ben was anxious, and at that moment he couldn’t deny having a similar feeling himself.

He began to eat faster, and Dean chuckled as he watched this normally neat, straight-laced, man gulp cheerios down like they were water in the desert, just to put a smile on his son’s face. It hit him like it did from time to time, just how lucky he was to have Cas, he’d tried and tried to remember what it was about that little Danielle that made him break his best-friends heart but for the life of him he couldn’t figure it out. 

He couldn’t and wouldn’t take it all back exactly, he hated that Cas felt the way he did, and that he caused that heartbreak, certainly at such a young age, but if it weren’t for Dean’s phase with Danielle, then the next 5-10 girls and finally Lisa, he wouldn’t have Ben, and looking at the smile on his husband’s face, he knew neither of them regretted that.

When the last of his cereal was shoveled in he threw his arms up in triumph causing a pretty large giggle out of Ben. Once he stopped laughing he took Cas by the hand and led him toward his bedroom, Dean following, two strides behind them. When they entered the pale blue room covered in baseball themed objects, they walked straight over to the small drawing desk Cas had bought him for his birthday. 

When he got there, wadded papers were crowded all around the perimeter, but there were three in the center that looked unwrinkled. Before he could guess at what they were Ben held one up to his face.

“See, it’s me! Looks just like me, and you can take it with you on your trip so you don't get so lonely.”

Cas nearly cried at the tenderness in Ben’s voice, it was like he knew how badly his papa wanted him to go but would never have asked him to leave his precious horse or his soon to be sister. Cas could read so many things in Ben’s gesture that it was overwhelming him. 

“This one is Daddy, cause I knew you’d miss him too. His eyes are funny cause i only had two greens and its not right but I think it still looks like him.”

Dean moved closer sensing Cas’ emotional barrier breaking. He wrapped his hands tightly around the slim waist in front of him. Giving a gentle squeeze to make his presence even more evident. 

“I think it looks like me too bub, good job!” Dean replied, not knowing if his husband could reply or not. 

Ben went on to pull the third drawing out, proudly showing it off. It was all of them, everything he could have ever wanted. It was Cas holding Morgan in his arms with Dean’s arm wrapped over his shoulder, and Ben standing next to Dean with Maple Syrup at his other side. They were standing in front of the barn on Moseley’s Farm, and everyone was smiling. The tears ran quickly, not matter how hard he’d fought them back there was no controlling it. He leaned into Dean’s shoulder and received a tight hug from his comforting husband.

“I’m sorry Papa, I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

That was when Cas turned around and pulled Ben into the biggest hug he’d ever given. His arms squeezed around the small body until he could feel his son’s limbs flailing. 

“You’ve not made me sad, you’ve made me very very happy. This is the best gift I could have gotten today! Thank you Bub” Ben giggled as Cas’ stubble scratched against his face.

“Okay okay, Is it time to go yet?”

“It will be, we gotta get ready first though okay? Do you need any help?”

Ben rolled his eyes at Cas, and pushed both his fathers out the door. 

Dean got ready for work, and since today was Cas’ last day he was taking Ben to the Zoo for a few hours before going to spend as much time with Morgan as he could before the dinner party at Gabes’ that evening. He was looking forward to spending some time with his family, with Anna, Ryan, and the twins, and he really couldn’t wait to see his beautiful garden. He hadn’t been there in weeks and he missed it.

All three Winchesters left the house fairly early that morning, Dean giving Cas a kiss goodbye before hopping in the Impala, and heading to work. Once there he pulled the key from his pocket only to find the door already unlocked. He was on his guard immediately thinking no one except Bobby had a key, and the older man couldn’t possibly have gotten there first.

He walked into the bay where his work station was and looked around, everything seemed to be in tact. He yelled out for Bobby thinking maybe he was wrong but there was no response. He tried to remember if he’d locked the doors, but he was certain he had, Dean never left the shop open overnight. Eventually ,he decided that there was no one there and nothing was missing so he’d move on. He flipped the large overhead lights on and got to work. 

His hands opened the hood of the Volkswagen he was working on, stupid German cars, he thought to himself. It wasn’t that he had a problem with them in particular, it was just more difficult than fixing an American Classic. He reached into his tool box for his favorite wrench and his hand was instantly coated in a cold and gooey substance. He turns around and every single one of his tools is suspended in jello.

“DAMMIT GABRIEL!” he shouted to himself. He borrowed Benny’s tools for the day and vowed to make his brother and that little imp Cas called family come over and lick his damn tools clean.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel enjoyed his time at the zoo, and if the smile on Ben’s face were anything to go by, he imagined it was quite fun for him as well. They were excited to get back to Morgan though. Cas pulled up the long dusty drive, as the gravel turned beneath the spinning rubber his heart gave a little tug. He knew it would be the last time he’d see Morgan for a little while and he wasn’t sure he could handle the separation. He had come to terms with leaving on his own, but it was difficult, and apparently his body was trying to tell him it wasn’t going to get any easier. They stepped inside and were instantly greeted by a grinning Missouri.

“Well hi there, come have a seat.” 

They smiled back at her and exchanged greetings, and how are yous, but once the initial polite conversation was finished Castiel looked around unable to control himself. He didn’t see Morgan, so that meant she was undoubtedly sleeping, which only saddened him further. He loved talking to Missouri, the woman was fascinating to say the least. He just couldn’t help but be disappointed that there were precious minutes that he wasn’t spending with the beautiful Angel.

“Sug, go on and get her, ain’t no sense in letting it eat you up like that.”

“I don’t think I should wake her..” Even Ben could see the disappointment on Castiel’s face. He obviously was not fooling anyone, but it didn’t hurt to try to be polite. 

Missouri just shook her head and walked back to the Nursery, picked the pink bundle up gently and carried her straight to Castiel’s arms. He smiled as she slowly lulled herself back to sleep. It felt so right having her there, close to him, he’d gotten used to seeing her every day. Now being confronted with the reality of that changing, had him severely on edge. 

When Morgan woke up Castiel let Ben hold her for a little bit, he’d been incredibly well behaved considering he’d not been to see Maple yet. He quickly warned the bottle and checked it against his wrist before letting Ben ease it against the tiny mouth. Morgan was almost big enough to hold the bottle by herself, she just needed a little help when it fell to the side. Sometimes Cas felt like the six year old was more capable of handling the baby than he was, but Dean was very persistent in reassuring him that it was just first time dad jitters, and that he’d experienced them with been until he was nearly three years old, and even still sometimes.

Pretty soon an hour had passed and Castiel regrettably passed the baby girl off to Missouri, so his hands would be free to help Ben take care of the horses. He worked diligently doing his best not to let the thundercloud over his day get to be too much. The last thing he wanted was to leave everyone he loved with poor grumpy memories of him. He smiled as he saw Ben’s loving touch against the long mane of the growing foal. He could enjoy this, even if it was going to be a long two weeks, he could certainly make room for this kind of happiness. Watching Ben’s tender smile, seeing Maple lean into him just as excitedly, and even feeling the precious baby girl in his arms. There were many things in this world to be upset about, these were none of them. 

With a much healthier attitude he climbed the porch to Missouri’s front door and let himself inside. He washed himself off before he picked her up from the small vibrating bouncing chair. He held her close and kissed her forehead before tickling a smile out of her. She laughed a little when he blew a raspberry against her belly and he thought this was what he’d needed. That one small sound, just enough to get him through however long his trip would be, something just for him. 

They left in just enough time to get back to the house and get cleaned up before having to drive to Topeka, for Gabe’s dinner. He rushed himself through the shower and then helped Ben make sure his hair was rinsed completely, he was big enough to bathe himself but if you didn’t watch closely he’d get out with soap suds still in his hair. Cas dropped Ben off with Mary for the night and swung by to pick Dean up at the shop and then hit the interstate. 

~~

The house was full when they got there, his old dining room full of serving platters and all three common rooms full of people. Gabriel was there along with Joanna, who worked at the bakery. Becky, Michael, and Rachel were there,in Livvy's absence they knew they'd made the right choice in not bringing Ben. Anna and Ryan were even toddler free for the evening, though their children were just next door with Anna’s mother.

Castiel had tried repeatedly to sneak out to the back patio, but he’d been redirected and averted every chance he’d got. They were completely done with dinner and ready to leave before he finally pulled away from the group. His fingers pulled slightly against the handle of the sliding glass, but it wouldn’t budge. Gabriel never locked the back door, ,just as he hadn’t, which only made him more curious.   
“Gabe why is the door locked?”

“What Cassie?”

“I said, WHY is the back door locked.”

Gabriel doing his best to think on his feet, it wasn’t easy he’d been entertaining all night and it had taken it out of him. 

“I didn’t know if Anna was going to bring the little ones, so I locked the door, no biggie Castiel.” Shew good save he thought to himself.

“Oh, I suppose that was good foresight. I’d like to see my garden before I leave though, would you mind giving me the key?”

Well Gabriel assumed Castiel wasn’t going to leave without a look into his back yard. So he was slightly prepared for it, thankfully.

“Sure the key’s in the key bowl.”

Castiel walked away and began searching through the dish where his brother kept all his keys, and it was nowhere to be seen. He looked at his watch and realized they’d already stayed twenty minutes longer than he’d wanted, he was going to have to give up and go home. Dean came over as soon as he saw the frown forming on his husbands face.

“What’s wrong angel?”

“I wanted to have a look at the garden before we left but my brother has locked the door and I cannot find the key.”

“Come on, I’ll get you out there.”

Dean grabbed his hand and snuck him back to the kitchen, both of them acting as if they were CIA operatives or something. Dean took his license out of his wallet and slid the thin plastic between the metal frame and the lock, effectively swiping it open. When the porch light came on and illuminated the empty grass, Castiel nearly passed out.

“How, why, how could he do this to me?” 

Dean pulled him closer, doing his best not to point out that it was in fact Gabriel’s backyard now. Instead opting to soothingly rub his fingers down Cas’ back. 

“Shh it’s okay Angel, lets just go home we’ll talk to him about it tomorrow before you leave okay?”

“Yes just take me home Dean.” he said with a small tear in the corner of his eye.

They didn’t even say goodbye to Gabriel, it might have been rude, but Dean wasn’t sure either of them could keep it civil, despite how invalid their arguments. The trip home was longer than usual, Castiel curled up into Dean’s side from the moment they got into the car. He knew it was silly to get so emotional over something that wasn’t even his anymore, but he couldn’t help feeling betrayed.

~~

When the it was only Anna, and Ryan left, that’s when Gabriel noticed Dean and Castiel had already gone. He shrugged it off, thinking maybe they were just tired, or at least that’s what he thought until he saw his sliding glass door jimmied open. 

“Well shit.” 

He picked up his phone, first trying Castiel’s cell, and then Dean’s.

“Hello?”

“Dean! He saw the backyard didnt he?” Gabriel was hoping that Castiel had already enjoyed the surprise.

“Yeah, Gabe.. Why didn’t you just tell him you were gonna change it all?” Dean spoke much quieter this time.

“NO! YOUR BACKYARD!” 

“What’s wrong with my backyard, and so help me jesus Gabriel if this is some sort of innuendo I will stab you in the face.”

“Dean just take him outside, God!”

Dean grabbed Castiel by the hand still holding his phone in the other and pulled him toward the kitchen he opened their French Doors and both men stood mouths open wide enough to catch flies. The whole place was covered in beautiful plants with familiar benches and stone walkways. It wasn’t the same layout as before, he’d pushed everything off to the sides,so Ben would still have plenty of room to play. The only exception being a large rectangle surrounding the wooden deck. 

“Thanks Gabe, really, thank you.” Dean said before clicking his phone shut.”

So it didn’t get the laugh he wanted, at least he knew his brother was happy at the moment and to him that meant more than anything.

~~

They drove to the airport early the next morning, Ben was still half asleep when they pulled into the parking area, Dean woke him up and grabbed breakfast from the McDonald's next door while Castiel got everything inside worked out. They spent the next hour eating and doing their best not to get emotional. Logically it was only two weeks at most, and really could have been worse, but that was more time than they’d spent apart since their relationship began the second time around.

The announcer spoke his flight number over the intercom and they hugged and kissed their goodbyes, see you soons, I love yous, and I love you mores. As Castiel took his seat he could feel the longing in his heart already, but it would go quickly, he just had to keep telling himself that and he’d be fine. He’d throw himself into his work and before he knew it, he’d be back at home in the loving arms of his husband, with Ben and Morgan close by. 

~~

As soon as he landed in L.A. he texted Dean to let him know he was safe, and then found a taxi before checking his missed texts.

“Good, sheww I hate planes.”-D

“Babe where’s Ben’s ball glove?”-D

“Nevermind he found it, I’d be lost without you, Love you baby”-D

Castiel smiled when he realized how true that was, sure Dean and Ben would make it without him they had for five years, but it was nice to feel needed.

“Glad you found it, Love you more”-Angel

“I miss you already, hopefully they’ll have things ready for me and I can come home soon”-Ange 

“Call me before I go to sleep tonight, miss your voice.”-D

Castiel smiled when he got that last text, well truthfully he smiled at every single one, but maybe a little brighter on the most recent. He smiled trying to enjoy the view of the new city as he awaited his destination. There were some beautiful things about California, and it was much more metropolitan scene than even Topeka had provided.


	13. Chapter 13

They did their best to send at least one Myspace message throughout the day because they knew exactly how happy it made the other to get one. Even with all the texts, and the late night phone calls, the messages were probably their favorites. They took the time to be flirty and fun, without worrying about the things that normal married couples have to worry about. They didn’t discuss the bills, or Ben’s checkup, or any of the DCS talk, no that was saved for quick texts or their lunch check-in’s. Myspace was just for them, it was the one place where they could just be them, the place they fell in love all over again, every single time. 

Cas, 

I hid something in your carry-on bag, after unpacking all your clothes make sure you lift the panel in the bottom. I bought you a present, and well maybe it was a little mutually beneficial, but none the less.. I wanted you to have it. I hope it makes things just a little easier while we’re apart. 

The bed feels cold without you here, it is one awesome mattress for sure, but it’s missing something, so it seems I’m not alone in that. Wanna know something a little weird? Of course you do, I know you love weird things. Probably one of the main reasons you’ve stuck around so long. Anyway, about this crazy weird thing.. I kinda hug your pillow at night.. What? Don’t judge me! It smells like you and I like it. I really really like it, makes things less lonely here.

I re-read the first few chapters of “Dead in The Water” again today, and wow.. I still fangirl over you sometimes. It’s probably unhealthy the way I obsess over your books, but I can’t be bothered to give a damn right now. I’m like the luckiest person ever, not only do I have you, you wonderful, amazing, incredibly awesome husband. But I also happened to be married to my celebrity crush! Who else gets to say that? Well maybe Katie Holmes but she doesn't count, cause her last name is Holmes, and other non-Sherlock related reasons.

Your Loving Husband,

D.W. + C.W.

Castiel smiled brighter as he read the words for the second time. He quickly moved toward his luggage and dug out a large gift bag from the panel, and wondered how he’d missed it. He opened it and his eye and his smile both widened. It was a fairly large toy with vibrating options, an assortment of lubes and oils, and a cd? perhaps it was mood music? In the very bottom of the bag there was a white box, he inspected it closely and realized it was the box he’d wrapped Dean’s copy of his latest book in for Christmas. Castiel lifted the lid and saw a stack of Polaroid photos. The first was Dean standing by the Impala, it was adorable. The next Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala leaned back against the glass, which was unbelievably sexy, it wasn’t as good of a view as he’d like because Dean obviously had to take the photos himself leaving only the length of his arm between the camera and his body. He smiled as he moved on to see a picture of his shirtless husband laying against the Impala, and that was more than enough to make his pants tighten around his growing arousal. He continued through the photos and each one was slightly more revealing until he finally reached the picture of his gorgeous husband laid out fully naked against the black metal of his Impala. Dean’s hand squeezing himself, with a visible drop of precum sliding from the slit.

Castiel could wait no longer, he reached his hand down and quickly tugged against his cock, screaming Dean’s name as he came hard over the top of his fingers. He took a shower and readied himself for bed before responding.

~~

Dean,

Wow, just wow, I don’t even know how to properly respond to that gift. I am embarrassed to admit that I couldn’t wait for you. I haven’t used the toy or the other things, but once I saw those pictures, and I flipped through them slowly, there was no holding back, I needed you so bad, my cock was throbbing and begging for you, I couldn’t wait until morning and my watch was telling me that you would have already been fast asleep. I’ll wait to share the rest with you though, I promise.

I do love weird things, and it seems you do as well, maybe that’s why we’re so good together. We are just equally weird. I would not trade you in for anything and trust me when I say, ANYTHING! But, they had some very young, very handsome actors here auditioning for the “Dean and Sam” Characters. You remember me telling you about that Jensen guy, from Dawson’s Creek? WOW! He’s not you of course, but if I had to worry about finding a replacement, this would be where to look. lol I’m joking mostly, he really is a very talented actor, seems kinda nice too, not too much of an egomaniac, that’s the last type of person I’d want to work with. Maybe tomorrow I can convince them to do “Shirtless Auditions.” Why not have fun while I’m here anyway. 

I know the bed here isn’t nearly as nice as ours, and I don’t even have your scented pillow to cuddle up with, so no judgement here.. Just wishing I had more of you with me. I love you and I miss you so much it hurts sometimes. 

You need to put that book down, I swear you’ve read it 20 times in the last six months. Yes, you are a little unhealthily obsessed with me, I mean my books, but that’s okay because you were unhealthily obsessed with me, I mean them, before we got married, so I knew what I was getting into! I’m fairly lucky as well, seems I’ve married the first and only man I ever loved.. that’s quite impressive, maybe I should start a Dean Winchester Fan Club, If I put your face on the pamphlets we’d have more of a Fanbase than this show I’m working on.

Also, I agree Katie Holmes doesn’t count!

Xoxo  
Love you baby, 

C.W. + D.W. Forever and Always.

 

When Dean sat down at the computer, he couldn’t deny the twitching of his dick when he read through the first paragraph. He rolled his eyes through the second, if there was anything Dean knew for sure in his life, it was that Castiel Novak Winchester would always be his. There was no threat in the words. but he’d play along.

~~

Cas,

It’s okay that you didn’t wait for me this time, but I would have been okay with you waking me up too, you know me, it’s always a good time to hear your sexy voice. I also wouldn’t mind getting actual sexy photos done when you get home, for both of us, It’s certainly something we should do now, instead of later if we are going to do it at all. 

I love you, I miss you so much, and I can’t wait to have you back in my arms. Also, there will be no “shirtless” auditions for the “Dean Character” or so help me I will drive out there and carry your ass all the way back to Kansas. You’re mine and if I have to I’ll put a brand on you somewhere, or maybe I’ll just make you finally get that Property of Dean Winchester tattoo on your ass, that I’ve been waiting for. 

Also you will not be starting any Fan Clubs, I’m already struggling with the little amount of free time we have, and I don't need another reason to keep me from spending time with you. I’m sorry I didn’t think to send my cologne or shampoo, but I think you packed my Zep tee to sleep in, no matter how many times that thing is washed it will always smell like me. so … um I guess just sniff that? God what have we become?

Love you so much Angel

D.W. + C.W.

Castiel was intrigued by the sexy photo shoot, he imagined it much more erotic than it would probably be, but his mind was creative. He laughed hard when he saw the bit about the tattoo, As soon as he read that the t-shirt was waiting for him he scoured his bags looking for it. Sure enough, it was there, as was the scent of his husband. It smelled like motor oil, leather, and sex.. Yes, that was the smell of Dean Winchester.

~~

Castiel found that he didn’t hate the executive decisions, actually he liked it alot, but he missed home something awful. He was eager to get it overwith, which may have either helped or hindered the TV execs opinion of him. He knew what he wanted and he was making sure it was done quickly and efficiently. He managed to get two or three days of work done in one, or what they’d had scheduled for three, it wasn’t that they were poor planners, it was just that Castiel had more than enough reason to speed the process any way he could. 

By the time Castiel reached his hotel room, he was exhausted, the only thing keeping him from falling over was the anticipation of a phone call. This brings him to the first full day in L.A. and he didn’t get to play with Dean the night before, so he’s looking forward to tonight. His body is tingling everywhere as he jumps in the shower to wash his day away, and hopefully wake his eyes up just a little, long enough to hear his husband’s voice. 

As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom his cell started ringing and his smile could have lit up the room it was so bright. He rushed quickly to the bed fumbling the small black rectangle. Finally his hands steadied, and he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Mmm Hey gorgeous.”

“I’ll have you know sir, I am a married man, I do not wish for strangers to call me up late at night, no matter how husky or arousing their voice is.” he teased.

“Well I guess I’ll just have to call your husband, maybe he’ll appreciate my ruggedly sexy voice.”

“He probably would, has a real ego though, might wanna watch out for that. The man thinks he’s God’s gift, of course he’s more right than most I think.”

Daen just laughed.

“Whatchya doin’ Angel?”

“Just got out of the shower, gettin ready for bed.”

“Well...if you’re too tired...” 

Castiel could hear the smirk in Dean’s voice, and he was certain it would soon be gone. 

“Hold on a sec babe just need to brush my teeth.”

“Ok, Im here when you’re ready Angel.

Before Castiel starts brushing his teeth, he holds the phone between his ear and his shoulder while running the warm soapy water over his new toy, and lays it on a paper towel to dry. Despite how much he knows the spitting drives Dean crazy he’s in a hurry to play with his new toy so he just spits the necessary three times and rushes himself to the bed. 

He opens the bottle of cherry lube and squeezes a small drop on the tip of his new, much bigger toy. Instead of giving Dean a warning he just switches the button on and takes it into his mouth, moaning around it. He hollows his cheeks in around it and pulls it back out with a pop.

“Fuck, Cas. You sucking that toy?”

“mmm-hmm” he mumbles as he continues to lick the cherry lube down the soft rubber covering.

“Oh god, that’s so fucking hot baby, I wish I could see you, watch your eyes as you suck it down. Wish I could hold it and fuck your mouth with it, pull it out and tease you with it. Fuck Cas, open yourself up.. I need you ready, I’m not gonna last long thinking about you with that toy, wishing it were me.”

Castiel pops the rubber tip from his mouth and lubes his fingers generously, fingering himself loose enough to take it as quickly as possible.

“Fuck yes, my ass is opening quickly, begging for it. I’ve been thinking about this all day, thinking about sliding this inside me, thinking about your voice on the phone telling me what to do, telling me when to cum, Fuck Dean, I need it, had to jerk off in the bathroom at lunch because I couldn’t stop thinking about you stroking yourself for me while I fucked myself hard with the this perfect toy you got for me.”

His fingers move quickly and he’s nearly fucking himself on three of them, adding lube to the toy he eases the tip around his entrance.

“Dean, I’m begging for it, please.. let me slide it in.”

Dean growls loudly on the other end, Cas can tell he’s getting impatient.

“Fuck yourself Castiel, Slam it inside and think of just how it would feel if it were me. Push it in hard and fuck your tight little hole for me baby.”

Cas didn’t waste time, he pushed it in and began fucking himself on it immediately, the vibrations were amazing, and they had his voice buzzing in the phone. 

“FFFUUUCUCCK DEAN!” He screamed really letting himself go.

“That’s it baby, come on take that vibrating cock, feel me inside you Angel? Feel me thrusting inside you.”  
“I need..fuck Dean, I need.. to cum.”

“Not yet Caas, not yet baby.. I want you to think about me naked on the Impala, remember that hot little picture you saw? mmm baby I was thinking about you.. I was laying there stroking myself thinking about you riding me. Straddling me and just fucking yourself down on me. mmm God Cas I came so hard thinking about it, knowing how it felt, and still not being able to quite feel it. Stroke yourself Angel, think about how it feels when you’re riding my thick throbbing cock.”

“DEAAAN! ffffuuck me DEAN!” 

Cas screamed as the orgasmn punched through him. Dean squeezed hard and pumped faster when he heard his husband cumming. His hand expertly twisting around the head and jerking hard and fast as he stroked.

“Cum inside me Dean now!” Castiel growled.

It was like an order, and he loved it, his cock clearly knew how to take orders because the hot white liquid coated his hand on command.

“Holy Shit!” Cas screamed as he came down from his post orgasmic high. 

“Haha, yeah not bad for an old married couple.”

“We’re not old Dean!” Castiel said hazily, sleep was coming soon he knew it.

“Get some rest Angel, I love you I’ll call you in the morning.”

“Love you more Dean, Sweet Dreams babe.”

“You too Cas.”


	14. Chapter 14

Dean,

I’m happy to see that you didn’t mind I carry on without you the first night, and I know I could have woken you up, but honestly I was so ready to pop by the time I finished looking through them, it didn't take long at all. I would love to have sexy pictures taken with you, or of you..again. Somehow I get the feeling it would be much more professional than it is in my mind, but hey I’m willing to try anything for you.

I miss you too Dean, things in L.A. are exhausting, but a little fun sometimes so I’m not incredibly miserable just mostly, my life .. it’s not here, I left it back in Kansas, and I feel empty. It’s not the worst thing in the world but I can’t wait to come home! I’ll be there as soon as I can finish up here. We both know I belong beside you, at all times… I can feel the separation when we are apart, even if it’s just a room away.

Don’t worry there were no shirtless auditions period, we both know I’m more of an ASS-man! haha I will say this for the beautiful casting crew, I have never in my life felt more unattractive. I mean, I know I’m a relatively handsome man but here, well let’s just say little fish, big pond now. One more reason to miss Kansas, I miss being the pretty one! lol

Whoops, wish I’d gotten this sooner, I’ve already ordered the Dean Winchester fan club t-shirts, non-refundable. They even have you on them and everything, it’s honestly kind of hot, I might use one to… get me through the dry spell out here. I wonder how much one of those cardboard cutouts would cost me? 

P.S. I didn’t have any face pics of you to put on the t-shirt so I just used the last one in the polaroid collection, hope you don't mind.

P.S.S. There is absolutely nothing wrong with cuddling pillows or sniffing tee shirts!!

Love you so much D!

C.W. + D.W.

\--------------------------------------------------

Dean read the words and he couldn’t help but laugh, Cas’ sense of humor still managed to surprise him most days, the man had a gift that was for sure. He couldn’t respond right away, he’d promised Ben he’d take him to see Maple, and Morgan, and he’d already waited twenty minutes longer than he intended. Sadly, it would have to wait until they got back, hopefully he’d have time to answer before their nightly phone call. 

“You ready bub?”

“Yeah Daddy, can I wear my boots?”

Ben was looking bashfully at the new boots they’d gotten before Cas left. With all the mucking he was doing they felt it was necessary to buy him a little pair of rubber galoshes. They discussed cowboy boots, and work boots, but with the way Ben was growing it didn’t make sense to spend that much money on something he wouldn’t wear for more than a few months.

“Well that’s what we got them for isn't it?”

“I shouldn’t wait for papa?” Ben looked incredibly skeptical

Dean smiled, it was so adorable that he wanted to wait for Cas, but it wasn’t his senior prom or anything for christ’s sake it was just a pair of rubber boots.

“I think it will be fine Ben, put em on and let’s go.”

Ben debated for a minute, Dean could see the wheels turning in his little head, he was obviously not convinced that the father who happened to be staring back at him knew everything.

“Umm.. maybe you should call Papa justa make sure?”

Dean laughed hard at that, yes.. it was obvious who wore the pants in their relationship, and suddenly it wasn’t him. 

“Alright bud, I can do that.. just a sec.”

Dean pulled his phone out and dialed the number quickly, Castiel answered and Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he asked.

“Ben asked if it was okay for him to wear his new boots, I told him it was fine but he had to make sure it was okay with you.”

‘I’d rather he didnt?” It was only a question because he raised his voice at the end. Dean knew when he did that, there was no talking him out of it. 

“Come on, Angel. He’s just going to muck stalls, why do you want him to wait?”

“Because we didn’t get a picture of him in the boots before they got nasty and dirty Dean, It’s his first pair of big rubber boots!”

Dean just shook his head in response, but Cas couldn’t hear that so, he figured he’d have to speak up.

“How about I just take a picture before we leave?”

“You want to do it without me?”

“No, no of course not Cas, we will wait for you to come back, I’ll tell him to wear his play shoes today.”

“Thanks Dean, I love you, tell Ben I love him more!”

“Love you too babe, gotta go.. I’ll call you tonight.”

“Okay Bye Dean.”

“Later, Angel.”

Ben beamed with pride at his foreknowledge, and of course, being the responsible and in charge man of the house, Dean picked him up and tickled him breathless, before letting him put on the ragged old tennis shoes. The smile on his son’s face didn’t fade once in the car, yeah it was official, not only was he not the one “wearing the pants” he was apparently the last to know.

They wanted to see Missouri and Morgan before going into the barn, hoping to smell just a tad bit fresher for their favorite babygirl. As soon as he knocked against the screen door, Missouri opened the inner one. Smiling bigger than he’d seen her smile in a while, not that she wasn’t usually chipper, she was but this … this was different, she kept looking around Dean, before finally speaking.

“Where’s your Angel man?”

“He had to go out to L.A., he’s not back yet Missouri, is somethin wrong?”

“No, no child … um.. he’s not back yet you say? When’s he supposed to be back?”

Dean looked at her, he was beyond confused. She was acting incredibly odd, and for Missouri that was a feat. She set the normal standard for odd behavior in their lives and she’d broken even that.

“He’ll be there for a while actually, they said anywhere from a few days to a couple weeks, he’s hoping to have what he needs done wrapped up by the weekend. Is there something you need from him or..?” Dean let himself trail off still genuinely curious as to what was going on with Missouri.

“He’ll be home soon, think you can call him up on that phone of yours?”

“Yeah, I guess… are you sure there’s not something wrong?”

“Just call up your Angel man and lemme talk to him.”

Dean shook his head and dialed the number, Hopefully he wasn’t too busy, this was the second time he’d called in the last half hour.

“Hello?”

“Hey babe, Miss Missouri wanted to talk to you?” Dean realized he’d started taking things from Cas as well, including the statement question. 

“Okay sure, put her on, I’ll walk away from the group for a bit.”

Dean passed the phone to the woman sitting beside him. 

“Hey sug, I won’t waste your time by talkin your leg off, well not right now anyway. I just wanted to tell you boys that I’ve decided, I’m going to retire from being a foster parent, focus on my teaching.”

Dean and Ben stared at her somewhat shocked, Castiel even through the phone had a similar reaction. He floundered for a moment, and when he caught up the first thing he thought of obviously, was what would happen to Morgan.

“That’s good, of course so long as it’s what you want.. which it obviously is, or you wouldn’t be doing it.. I don’t think someone can force you to retire…”

“Hold on now son, it’s fine. Yes, I want this.. it was my decision, but I also wanted to tell you that since I’m retiring, the state has seen fit to speed up Angel Girl’s Adoption. The official papers won’t come in for a couple weeks, but she’s yours whenever you’d like to have her.”

Everyone heard Castiel crying through the phone, they’d never in their lives imagined anything like this happening so quickly, it usually took a year, sometimes even longer, and here they’d found their dream and it was all coming true even sooner than expected. 

“Do you want me to wait for you for this too?” Dean asked through the tears of joy running down his face.

“No, no you take our little girl home with you, and I’ll catch the first flight out.”

“You sure you don’t wanna stay in California a few more days?” Dean teased.

“I’ll be home as fast as I can get there, I’ve got a beautiful family, that just grew and I can’t stay away any longer.”

“I’ll see you soon Angel!”

“See you soon Dean, kiss my children for me~”

“I certainly will, I love you Castiel.”

“I love you too Dean.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

When Cas said the first flight out he meant it, the earliest commercial flight was four hours away, and had two stops. Luckily, one of the Network Execs heard him scrambling for a flight, and offered use of the company jet. Castiel was in awe to say the least he’d never been on a private plane before, and normally would have never accepted such an extravagant gesture, but he was currently in the most important race of his life to get home.

He’d gotten his things packed quicker than he thought imaginable, and dashed to the airport paying the taxi driver double to do what he could to make it faster. The distance between L.A. and Topeka was just over 1500 miles, which normally would have taken at least 6-8 hours with baggage checks and layovers would draw it out even further. Luckily, with it being a private jet, he was able to skip through most of the process and just get home. 

He called Gabriel before the plane took off to see if he’d be able to pick him up in just under 4 hours, hoping to keep his early arrival a surprise. When he landed, it wasn’t quite dark yet, and the smile on his face grew even wider. It felt good to be just under an hour away from seeing his new daughter, holding her in his arms, and knowing he could hold on as long as he wanted...well as long as she’d let him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When they pulled into the driveway, Castiel leaped from the car leaving his luggage behind, not even caring if Gabriel brought it in or not. He opened the door and was met with the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Dean was stretched out on the couch, Morgan on his chest, and Ben tucked in the floor at his side.

“PAPA!!!” Bem ran to greet him.

Dean sat up, pulling their daughter closer to his chest long enough to readjust his position. Castiel had been frozen by the gorgeous view, but found the strength to move closer. He made quick strides to sit himself by Dean on the couch, his eyes went wide when he saw her and the tears started flowing rapidly all over again. He honestly didn’t know how he became this lucky, but he sent a quick thank you to any father of his that happened to be listening.

They’d spent quite a bit of time with Morgan since they’d met her, they’d seen her do a lot of things, even witnessed the first time she crawled. When they weren’t learning everything they possibly could by observing her, they were asking Missouri so they knew about everything there was to know about this beautiful, precious, loving baby girl. 

Two chubby arms reached out for Castiel, and he’ll deny this if ever repeated… but he cried for nearly half an hour after that. His daughter, His Angel, reaching out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this isn't the end and I am sorry that it may feel a bit rushed, but I'm trying to clean off my metaphorical work desk, and afterall...this is exactly what we wanted and nothing in life comes when you expect it so..even though this is the last chapter in this series, there will be more I'm almost positive! Love you all!!


End file.
